Countup
by Aerielz
Summary: A preocupação ainda atormentava o escritor. As imagens eram – e seriam, ele sabia – evitadas para o resto de sua vida. Castle podia escutar a própria voz em sua cabeça, narrando a cena. - Spoilers 3x24 -
1. Primeiro Dia

**Super Alerta de Spoilers:**

**_Não leia se não tiver visto o Finale da Terceira Temporada, ou eu vou estar acabando com a graça da coisa._**

**_Agradeço._**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Primeiro Dia<strong>_

* * *

><p>A respiração dela era curta, rápida e constante. Era sinal de que algo ainda estava errado, mas para quem a tinha visto parar de respirar aquilo era um alívio. Vê-la ali, deitada na cama do hospital respirando e com o coração batendo era a melhor visão que Castle tivera em vinte quatro horas. Há vinte e quatro horas, o sangue de Beckett escorria por entre seus dedos enquanto ele tentava estancar um sangramento. Há vinte e quatro horas ela fechara os olhos e mergulhara num sono do qual ainda não acordara. Parecia dormir para compensar as horas que ele ficara acordado ao seu lado, assistindo seu peito subir e descer, tentando não prestar atenção nas ataduras que a cobriam praticamente do pescoço à barriga.<p>

O ar sumia dos pulmões de Castle quando ele se lembrava das palavras do médico. "_Ela teve muita sorte_", ele dissera. Perdera muito sangue, a bala tinha passado perto de seu coração e de várias veias e artérias importantes – quem se importava com os nomes? "_Ela iria ficar bem_?" Sim. Ele soltara um suspiro. Cem por cento bem, mas dias, semanas se passariam até que isso acontecesse, meses.

A preocupação ainda atormentava o escritor. As imagens eram – e sempre seriam – evitadas para o resto de sua vida, ele sabia. Os olhos de Beckett saindo de foco aos poucos... Castle podia escutar a própria voz em sua cabeça narrando a cena.

"_E então ela parou de tentar, e ele se viu com ela nos braços, à beira da morte novamente. Sem poder fazer absolutamente nada_".

Com lágrimas nos olhos Castle correu a mão pelos cabelos e se inclinou na direção da cama de Beckett. A cadeira onde estava sentado, ao lado da detetive, o deixava perto, mas nunca o suficiente. Queria poder segurá-la nos braços, "Você vai ficar bem, Kate, eu prometo". Mais ainda, queria poder voltar no tempo e puxá-la do alcance de vista do atirador, pular em sua frente, impedir o desgraçado de puxar o gatilho; qualquer coisa que a tirasse daquele estado.

Não pela primeira vez em sua vida ele queria poder mudar o final, apertar o _delete_ e começar tudo de novo, mas aquela não era uma de suas histórias. Sua própria mãe lhe dissera, ele não podia escapar de uma bala a menos que ela não fosse em sua direção, e Deus, como ele queria ter sido o alvo! Mais um de seus desejos impossíveis, pensou, sabendo que aquele fora o capítulo mais frustrante na história dos dois, contando com a frase que mais o torturava em sua própria narração dos fatos.

"_Por enquanto, só o que ele podia fazer era esperar_".


	2. Terceiro Dia

_**Terceiro Dia**_

* * *

><p>Castle sabia que tinha que trabalhar, por isso tinha pedido a Alexis que trouxesse o computador. Mais um capítulo. Uma página em branco que o assustava. Ele pensara que aquele era seu maior medo – uma página em branco. Meses se passaram desde que ele e Kate quase congelaram em um container e ele tinha visto o quanto aquilo era mentira, mas um medo maior não exclui um menor. Ele dividia sua atenção entre o monitor cardíaco ligado à Kate e o cursor do Word na tela do computador, lhe dizendo que ele ainda não tinha feito nada. Ele batia os dedos no console do notebook nervosamente, acompanhando a cadência dos <em>bips<em>.

Ela o teria lançado um olhar irritado por causa daquilo, e ele continuaria só para vê-la rolar os olhos e suspirar, mas ainda estava sedada. Alguns miligramas de morfina, mais que o suficiente para fazê-la dormir pelo resto da semana. Seria uma semana solitária sem Beckett brigando com ele por qualquer besteira, ou sem as discussões inúteis sobre o preço no café da Starbucks. Incrível como em momentos como aquele, até as partes _ruins_ ficavam boas. Tudo, absolutamente tudo, fazia falta. Até coisas das quais ele nem mesmo sabia que lembrava. Detalhes do cotidiano, piadas de cena do crime, surpresas que os casos traziam, os jogos de _poker_ quais ela sempre recusava o convite, os poucos aos quais ela comparecia...

E dentre todas as memórias que teimavam em tiraram seu sono nos últimos dias, estava uma que pensava já ter superado, que já havia tirado seu sono antes. Péssimo momento para lembrar-se da única vez em que estivera perto, muito perto, de dizer a ela o que sentia. _Los Angeles_. Um único quarto para os dois, parecia coisa de filme romântico de quinta. Kate sentada no sofá ao seu lado, ouvindo enquanto ele dizia o quanto se impressionava com sua força – e beleza, é claro. Se ao menos ele tivesse tido a coragem, então... Então o que? Ela ainda estava namorando Josh. O que podia fazer? O que _ele_ podia fazer? Nada. O momento havia passado. Não era essa a pergunta de um milhão de dólares.

"_O que ele poderia ter feito?"_

Depois que ela simplesmente se levantou e foi para o quarto, o que ele poderia ter feito? O que _queria_ ter feito. Simples resposta.

"_Ele se levantou, decidido, antes que mudasse de ideia__. Pode ver o brilho em seus olhos, não fora uma alucinação. Seu sorriso tampouco. Andando da forma mais rápida que conseguia, ele foi até a porta e colocou a mão sobre a maçaneta. Sua coragem falhou, mas a dela não. A porta se abriu por dentro e seus olhos se encontraram. Nenhum dos dois sabia o que estava fazendo quando se jogaram um nos braços no outro."_

Castle sorriu para si mesmo, irritado. Como ele pudera ser tão _covarde_? Porque as coisas pareciam tão mais fáceis em sua cabeça? Se podia fazer acontecer em sua cabeça, então porque ele simplesmente não o fazia?

Não valia a pena pensar naquilo _de novo_. Com um suspiro ele voltou sua atenção para a tela do computador. Hora de voltar a prestar atenção em sua página em branco. Nas linhas verdes que subiam e desciam num ritmo lento e seguro sobre o fundo negro do monitor cardíaco.


	3. Sétimo Dia

_**Sétimo Dia**_

* * *

><p>Meia-noite. O médico de Beckett e amigo de Castle adentrou o quarto em silêncio, com as mãos dentro do bolso do jaleco impecavelmente branco para a visita de rotina. Foi direto até a ficha presa na cama.<p>

– Como vai você, Richard? – Indagou, com a atenção voltada para a prancheta que tinha em mãos.

– Sinceramente, estou mais preocupado com ela, Seth. – Respondeu o escritor, com um bocejo, que com a cabeça apoiada no pulso lutava para se manter acordado.

– Beckett? Não se preocupe, ela tem um sistema imunológico invejável. É mais forte do que parece. – Dr. Seth virou a folha e sorriu. Tirou uma caneta do bolso e rabiscou algo na última página. – Ela me espanta, sabia?

– O que houve? – Castle elevou a cabeça, passando as mãos pelo rosto e acordando completamente com o pico de preocupação.

– Faz, o que, uma semana, desde que ela chegou? – O médico colocou a ficha em seu local de origem e se virou para Castle.

– Sim, sete dias, treze horas e alguns minutos, mas quem é que está contando?

Seth levantou uma sobrancelha e enfiou as mãos de volta no bolso, ainda com um sorriso no rosto. Castle não tinha jeito mesmo.

– Richard, você me disse que ela era importante, e eu estou aqui me batendo para não te perguntar o quanto, mas depois dessa fica difícil.

– É uma longa história, te conto quando você não tiver vidas para salvar.

– Você gosta dela, não é?

Castle suspirou. A forma como ele falava fazia parecer que eles ainda estavam no colegial.

– Você riria muito de mim se eu te dissesse que é mais que isso?

O médico jogou o peso de uma perna para a outra, pensando na resposta.

– Você já foi casado antes, mas eu nunca te ouvi dizer que passou dias acordado ao lado de Gina para ter certeza de que ela ainda estava respirando.

Castle riu levemente. Lembrava-se muito bem da época em que estava casado com Gina. Deus, ele adorava aquela mulher. Mas era diferente. Depois de reatar o namoro com a editora nos Hamptons ele percebeu que o que sentia por Gina não ultrapassava a amizade. Uma amizade intensa, mas não mais que isso.

– Você tem sua resposta então.

– Devia dizer a ela. Está parecendo um adolescente, tentando esconder.

– Ela está namorando um cara, não iria dar em lugar algum. – Disse Castle, omitindo a parte em que ele, na verdade, já dissera.

– No meu ramo, senhor escritor, as pessoas simplesmente tentam. Às vezes dá certo, às vezes não. Vale à tentativa.

Castle sorriu para o amigo. Seth sempre sabia o que dizer. Sempre tinha uma resposta à altura das dele.

– Vou pensar no seu caso.

– E procure dormir, Richard. Ela não vai a lugar algum. Ainda.

O médico saiu do quarto deixando Castle novamente sozinho com seus pensamentos. O escritor puxou a poltrona onde estava sentado para mais perto da cama de Beckett deitou a cabeça no colchão, ao lado da detetive. Não resistiu em tomar a mão dela na sua.

E, novamente, Castle dormiu embalado pelos 'bips' cadenciados do aparelho ao seu lado, sem nem mesmo lembrar que Seth não lhe dissera o que tanto lhe intrigava em Beckett.


	4. Décimo Primeiro Dia

_**Décimo Primeiro Dia**_

* * *

><p>Castle acordou com o carinho de Beckett em sua mão. Não tinha percebido que dormir ao lado dela virara um hábito. Nem se lembrava de ter soltado sua mão desde que a pegara pela primeira vez. Evitou o sorriso o máximo possível, mas sentir Kate brincando com seus dedos tão delicadamente era um incentivo para que seus lábios se curvassem ainda mais.<p>

– Hey... – Ele levantou a cabeça, apoiando o cotovelo na cama e o queixo no pulso, aproveitando para devolver o carinho da detetive. Ela mantinha os olhos entreabertos, finalmente dando vida ao rosto pálido, de uma expressão serena antinatural, que exibira nos últimos dias.

– Hey... – Respondeu ela, ainda fraca.

A voz de Beckett fez o escritor suspirar de alívio. Ele sorriu de volta, e se conteve em manter-se sentado onde estava. A vontade de correr os dedos por seu rosto e deixar um beijo em sua testa implorando para que ela nunca mais fizesse aquilo com ele – mesmo que aquilo não tivesse sido culpa sua – ainda era _muito_ presente.

– Você me assustou, garota.

Kate sorriu, impondo a consciência a prevalecer sobre os medicamentos. Seu mundo estava de cabeça para baixo: algo pressionava seu corpo sobre a cama, seu cérebro não registrava muito bem o que ela via. E ela não tinha a mínima ideia do porque estava se sentindo enjoada e tonta. Podia não entender o que estava acontecendo, mas escutava a voz de Castle ao longe. Sabia que era ele. Kate estava mais do que tudo, morrendo de medo e esse mesmo medo a obrigou a deixar que seus dedos se entrelaçarem aos de Castle com o máximo de força que ela conseguia fazer naquele momento.

Forçou-se a respondeu com algum bom humor, entretanto, mascarando as duvidas e o medo.

– _Buu._

– Você tem que descansar, Kate. – Ele disse, se impressionando com o senso de humor mórbido da detetive.

– Não, eu... Castle... – Mas ela já sentia os olhos pesados novamente.

– Está tudo bem, Kate. – Richard cedeu ao impulso de correr as costas da mão por seu rosto, fechado seus olhos.

– Boa noite... – Ela lutou por mais alguns segundos contra os medicamentos, mas logo o carinho nos dedos de Castle também cessou.

– Boa noite. – Ele respondeu sem que ela ouvisse, mesmo sabendo que, lá fora, o sol brilhava com o calor do meio do ano.

Ainda estava ocupado demais observando o sono agora leve de Kate para ver que Seth se recostara na porta. O médico se manteve ali, a alguns metros da cena. A medicina era muito mais do que simplesmente tirar balas de pessoas, colocar um braço quebrado no lugar, dar pontos em um corte. Mais do que salvar vidas, era por causa de sorrisos como os que agora preenchiam os lábios de Castle que ele fazia o que fazia.

– Você não me avisou que ia reduzir a morfina... – Disse o escritor, finalmente percebendo a presença do amigo, mas sem tirar os olhos de Kate.

– E perder essa sua cara de bobo? Não, é uma oportunidade rara...

– Não brinque com coisa séria, Seth.

– Me desculpe. Às vezes eu esqueço que você não vê isso todo dia. – O médico chegou mais perto. Não tinha mais dúvida alguma de Beckett estaria recuperada o suficiente para ir para casa em mais uma ou duas semanas. O único motivo pelo qual ainda a mantinha dormindo era a dor. Deixaria que ela lidasse sozinha com a péssima sensação de ter um buraco em seu peito apenas quando não a pudesse mais poupá-la desse desagrado. – Tem alguém lá fora querendo te ver.

Uma corrente gelada correu pela espinha de Castle.

– Não pode culpá-la. Está praticamente vivendo aqui há dias, sua mãe está preocupada.

O escritor se virou para o médico. Talvez por já ter visto muitas mães desesperadas, Seth estava sempre do lado de Martha. Algumas vezes Castle se perguntava quem era amigo de quem.

– Vai, eu prometo que te chamo se ela acordar novamente.

Com relutância, Richard se levantou dirigindo um olhar acusador ao médico. Assim que abriu a porta do quarto e viu a própria mãe vir a seu encontro com passos hesitantes ele percebeu que aquilo não era uma de seus exageros ou atuações fora de hora. Ela _realmente_ estava preocupada.

Martha não disse nem mesmo uma palavra. Esperou que o filho tivesse algo a dizer, e ouviu algo que raramente saia de sua boca.

– Me desculpe, mãe.

Ela tocou o rosto do filho, com um olhar compreensivo. Tinha ido ali preparada para brigar com o escritor por não receber notícias além das mínimas que vieram por Alexis, mas o rosto cansado e pálido de Castle não permitiu que ela fosse em frente. Esperava que algo sério acontecendo com Beckett fosse impacta-lo, mas não daquela forma. A quase morte de Beckett tinha o deixado verdadeiramente sem chão.

– Está tudo bem, Richard. Como ela está?

Castle sorriu e se sentou com Martha no sofá da sala de espera. Era difícil admitir que sair do quarto e esticar um pouco as pernas o fazia bem. O ar ali parecia um pouco menos pesado. Talvez por ter visto o processo de melhora de Kate dia após dia ele não estivesse vendo a coisa com clareza – como um pai que vê os filhos crescerem mas só nota o quão realmente grandes estão quando estão indo para a faculdade.

– Kate está bem. É provável que a tenhamos acordada amanhã, e em alguns dias ela vai poder ir pra casa.

– Talvez esteja na hora de você ir para casa também, querido.

– Escute, mãe... eu... – A forma como ela apertara sua mão... Castle não queria que ela acordasse sem ter ninguém ao seu lado. Alguém tinha que explicar o que diabos tinha acontecido. Alguém tinha que simplesmente estar lá, mesmo que apenas pelo fator da companhia. – Eu não posso deixá-la aqui sozinha...

– Mas que besteira, Richard, quantas vezes Josh não se ofereceu para ficar no seu lugar?

Castle suspirou. Tinha esquecido completamente de Josh. Ele era o _namorado_ de Beckett, devia estar ao seu lado agora. O que ele, um amigo, no máximo seu parceiro, estava fazendo ali? Josh era a pessoa que ela devia ver assim que acordasse. Alguém que desse a segurança que ela precisava.

– Vamos, Richard, você está aqui há mais de uma semana. Ela vai ficar bem. Seth está aqui... Alexis quer saber o que aconteceu, você não esclareceu muita coisa... E parece cansado.

Castle sorriu pela preocupação. Esquecia de quanto sua mãe podia ser... bem, _sua mãe_. Talvez ela estivesse certa. Talvez ele próprio estivesse certo. Beckett precisava de Josh, e Alexis e Martha precisavam dele. Era uma troca justa.

– Tudo bem. Você venceu, dona Martha. É melhor ligar para Josh.

– Não vai ser necessário, passei por ele há alguns minutos. Deve estar na lanchonete.

Castle fechou os olhos e correu os dedos pelos cabelos. Ele também se esquecia que Josh sentia por Kate o mesmo que ele. E aquele era um detalhe que ele preferia que continuasse esquecido.

* * *

><p>Mais uma vez Castle abriu a porta e uma mulher estava a sua espera. Mas dessa vez ela era ruiva e tinha quinze anos, não que a idade ou a cor dos cabelos diminuíssem sua preocupação. Mas era muito mais <em>adorável<em> ter a filha brigando consigo do que a mãe, pensou ele.

– Olha só quem eu trouxe de volta... – Anunciou Martha, abrindo a porta do _loft_.

– Pai? – Alexis pulou para fora do sofá e correu para perto de Castle. – Pai... Porque não veio para casa antes? Ah, meu Deus, aconteceu alguma coisa grave? Beckett está bem? Quando ela vai sair?

– Hey, hey... – Castle enquadrou o rosto da filha com as mãos e sorriu da forma mais sincera o possível para acalmá-la. – Está tudo bem...

Alexis suspirou e passou os braços ao redor do pescoço do escritor. Ele nunca apreendia mesmo. Passava uma semana fora de casa, sem dizer muito mais do que "Beckett levou um tiro" e achava que estava tudo bem. Não, não estava nada bem.

– Acho que eu te devo algumas explicações, não?

– Eu ficaria grata. – Ela se afastou do pai e cruzou os braços na frente do corpo. – Comece pelo começo.

– Desde o começo.

Castle se sentou no sofá com a filha e lhe contou toda a história. Ao menos todas as partes das quais era pertinente que ela soubesse. Mais uma vez, omitiu as últimas palavras que dissera a Kate.

– Porque não me disse isso quando eu te levei o computador? Tem alguma noção do quão preocupada eu fiquei?

Richard abaixou a cabeça. Sua mãe também ficara preocupada, Alexis, todos os que a rodeavam. Ele não era o único privilegiado da companhia da detetive.

– Me desculpe, querida. Eu não queria te preocupar...

– Pai, você mesmo diz que quanto menos sabemos mais preocupados ficamos. – A garota suspirou. Já tinha se acostumado a passar sermões em Richard Castle. – Tudo bem, só... não faça novamente, ok?

Castle sorriu. Tinha a melhor filha do mundo.

– Agora, é melhor você ir dormir. Aquelas poltronas são incrivelmente desconfortáveis. Você deve estar acabado, querido. – Disse Martha.

Assim como Alexis, Martha também tinha razão. Ele não percebera antes, mas estava terrivelmente cansado. Andava indo dormir tarde e acordando muito cedo. Seus olhos pesavam e seu corpo parecia ter sido moído. Por mais que a ideia de dormir de dia não exatamente o agradasse, ele aceitou a sugestão da mãe e foi direto para o quarto. Seus pensamentos eram preenchidos exclusivamente por Kate, e antes que se desse conta de como sentia falta de seu travesseiro, estava entregue a um sono sem sonhos.


	5. Décimo Segundo Dia

_**Décimo Segundo Dia**_

* * *

><p>O sol brilhava fortemente, o céu estava azul sem uma única nuvem. O vento quente de verão soprava balançando a grama onde lápides e placas com nomes e datas quebravam a paisagem alegre. Kate usava um vestido negro. Adiante, podia ver pessoas usando a mesma cor. Luto. Por quem?<p>

Ela avançou alguns metros, procurando rostos conhecidos, alguém que pudesse lhe dizer o que estava acontecendo. Ao primeiro passo, Beckett percebeu que tremia, e a cada passo o tremor se tornava mais forte. Alguém estava sendo enterrado. Ela podia ver o caixão, as flores bem a sua frente, mas estacou antes de se aproximar demais. Podia sentir lágrimas escorrendo pelo próprio rosto. Tinha medo do que iria encontrar. Olhou mais uma vez para aqueles ao seu redor. Pareciam familiares a Kate, mas ela não conseguia focar em seus rostos tempo o suficiente para saber quem eram.

Hesitantemente e sem saber porque chorava, Kate deu mais alguns passos na direção do caixão. Ao chegar perto o suficiente ela imediatamente sufocou o grito colocando as mãos em frente à boca. Agora conseguia sentir os olhos arderem. Agora chorava conscientemente. Sentiu as pernas fraquejarem e caiu de joelhos na grama. O vento quente subitamente fora transformado em lâminas geladas. As lágrimas antes tímidas desciam rápida e constantemente. Ela pressionava ambas as mãos sobre a boca, forçava os olhos fechados por que aquilo _tinha_ que ser impossível. Mas sabia o que tinha visto. Desistiu de lugar contra o nó em sua garganta.

E então ela acordou num salto, gritando em sua cama de hospital e sendo jogada de volta para o travesseiro pela fisgada de dor no ferimento em seu peito, o rosto molhado por lágrimas tão reais quanto aquele sonho lhe parecera.

"_Dói, querida?"_

– Kate... Kate, está tubo bem, foi só um pesadelo, meu amor. – A respiração ofegante de Beckett diminuiu o ritmo quando ela sentiu as mãos de Josh em seu rosto. Ele sorriu e beijou sua testa. – Está tudo bem... Eu prometo.

Kate ignorou a dor ao levantar o braço e agarrar a manga da jaqueta do namorado puxando-o para mais perto.

– Está tudo bem... – Josh se debruçou sobre a cama e beijou os lábios de Kate.

Beckett suspirou, fazendo seus batimentos cardíacos voltarem à normalidade e voltando a respirar com calma. O que tinha sido aquilo?

– Bem vinda de volta. – Ele disse, com um sorriso.

– Obrigada, mas... O que eu estou fazendo aqui?

Josh se sentou na poltrona novamente e Beckett olhou para si mesma. Conseguia sentir uma dor aguda vinda do local onde seu peito estava enfaixado. Sentia que faltava alguma coisa. Algo que estivera lá a algum tempo, mas nem mesmo sabia exatamente onde era "lá".

"_Só quando eu respiro, doutor."_

– Do que se lembra?

Ela fechou os olhos e tentou voltar no tempo, mas só conseguia ver pessoas vestidas de preto. Só então se lembrou. Aquele pesadelo tivera algo de real. Ela estivera, sim em um funeral. Mas... o quão real? O pensamento desesperou Kate instantaneamente.

– Eu... Onde está Castle?

– Kate, você-

– Por favor, Josh, onde está ele? – Ter o namorado tentando mudar de assunto e demorando tanto para responder elevou novamente a taxa de batimentos cardíacos de Beckett. – _Josh..._

– Ele está bem, Kate. Não se preocupe. – Beckett suspirou mais uma vez, aliviada. _Agora_ pensaria em ficar preocupada com o que aconteceu.

– Porque ele não está aqui? – Parecia simplesmente estranho não tê-lo ao seu lado. Talvez fosse apenas o costume...

Josh a olhou, curioso. De alguma forma, não esperava que ela lhe perguntasse outra coisa. Ainda assim, era bem frustrante.

– Você ainda estava sedada... – Ele ponderou o uso da próxima palavra sabendo o quanto Kate ficava desconfortável, mas acabou por dizer. – _Fraca_... Era melhor não ter muita gente aqui dentro.

Beckett agradeceu por não ter sido vista – em qualquer que fosse seu estado enquanto dormia – por mais ninguém.

– Ainda quer saber o que aconteceu?

– Claro, não me lembro de muita coisa.

– Também não sei dos detalhes. Talvez seja realmente melhor você perguntar a _Richard_.

– Provavelmente ainda sabe mais que eu.

Josh contou exatamente o que sabia: o funeral de Roy Montgomery, o atirador, a chagada no hospital, o ferimento terrível em seu peito. Kate estava pasma por não lembrar daquilo. Tudo o que lhe vinha à mente quando ela tentava vasculhar sua memória era a dor aguda de ter um pedaço de metal a oitocentos metros por segundo perfurando sua pele e tudo o que havia por detrás dela.

Josh estava completando seus relatos dos acontecimentos quando foi interrompido por uma batida na porta.

– Mas o que diabos você está fazendo acordada? – Questionou Seth, entrando mesmo sem ouvir a resposta. – Você devia estar dormindo, Beckett.

– Aparentemente, eu passei dias dormindo, doutor.

– Não, querida, passou dias _dopada_. Seu namorado é médico, pode te explicar a diferença depois. Agora faça a si mesma um favor e feche os olhinhos.

A detetive olhou incrédula para Josh, e encontrou-o assentindo com a cabeça com riso nos lábios.

– Ele tem razão. Você precisa descansar.

– E você devia ir comer alguma coisa, está pálido, Josh. – Ela retrucou.

Kate balançou a cabeça em desaprovação, mas ao fechar os olhos percebeu que, de fato, estava cansada. Exausta. Bocejou, e logo dormiu. Só viria a acordar muitas horas depois, agradecendo por não ter tido outro pesadelo com o enterro de Richard Castle.

Ela acordou com o barulho da porta se abrindo. Não ia admitir nem mesmo para si mesma que estava esperando por ele, mas rapidamente se voltou para ver quem havia entrado e não conseguiu esconder o suspiro de despontamento ao ver o médico caminhando até a cama.

* * *

><p>– Boa noite, Beckett. Por onde anda seu namorado? – Perguntou ele, curioso ao ver que finalmente Beckett estava sozinha naquele quarto.<p>

– Não sei, provavelmente ainda está na lanchonete. Eu o mandei ir comer alguma coisa, se lembra?

– E como se sente? – Disse ele, com as mãos sempre dentro dos bolsos do jaleco e um sorriso nos lábios.

– Já levei tiros piores.

– Não, querida, você nunca me teve como médico.

– Não me faça rir, doutor, isso dói.

– Mas que formalidade, me chame de Seth. – Ele pediu, indo até a prancheta ao lado da cama e se concentrando nas anotações. – Sente alguma dor em particular? Dificuldades de respirar?

Ela fez que não com a cabeça e se apoiou na cama tentando levantar. O médico apenas desviou os olhos dos papéis.

– É querer muito de si mesma, não acha?

Beckett trincou os dentes. Parecia que alguém estava enfiando uma faca afiada por entre suas costelas. Gemendo pela dor ela desistiu. Se abaixou novamente até os travesseiros da forma mais sutil que podia.

– Estou nessa cama há séculos. Eu que te pergunto: _é_ _querer demais_?

– Pergunte isso para o buraco em seu peito. – Ele apontou para a detetive com a caneta que tirava do bolso e se permitiu rir da teimosia da mulher, dizendo baixinho: – Ele bem que me avisou. – E depois elevando a voz novamente, se dirigindo à Kate. – Se ficar quieta, sai daqui mais rápido.

– Isso é chantagem. – Kate olhou para teto. Já estava entediada. Será que podiam sedá-la novamente? Seria menos _chato_ passar o resto de sua estada ali dormindo.

– Dout-Seth... Posso te fazer uma pergunta?

– Além dessa?

Kate sorriu. A língua afiada do médico a fazia lembrar-se do parceiro.

– Eu tenho quase certeza que eu não sou a única pessoa por aqui que precisa da sua visita. Geralmente são as enfermeiras quem eu mais vejo, mas ainda é inicio de noite e a quinta vez que você aparece por aqui...

Seth rabiscou recomendações e a dosagem da medicação na última página e guardou a caneta antes de se virar para a detetive e responder, olhando em seus olhos, à sua não-pergunta.

– Um amigo meu me pediu que eu tomasse cuidado de você pessoalmente. Me disse que você era... _Importante._

– Como assim _importante_? Quem?

O médico sorriu de forma misteriosa para a detetive e foi em direção a porta.

– Será mesmo que você não sabe, querida Kate?

Ela estava prestes a questionar a que pergunta aquela resposta se referia, mas ele já estava do outro lado de porta. Ela fez uma anotação mental para nunca mais lhe perguntar duas coisas ao mesmo tempo.

Afinal de contas, o que diabos ele estava tentando lhe dizer com aquilo?


	6. Décimo Terceiro Dia

_**Décimo Terceiro Dia**_

* * *

><p>– <em>Não, é claro que não. Eu volto amanhã.<em>

– _Tem certeza?_

– _É claro, só... Como ela está?_

Kate abriu os olhos escutando a voz de Josh, que conversava com alguém pela porta entreaberta. Não tinha a menor dificuldade em reconhecer a voz da outra pessoa. Piscando para se livrar do sono, ela levantou o braço não ligado às medicações intravenosas e coçou os olhos.

– Castle? – Perguntou, num bocejo. – É você?

Josh voltou-se para a namorada vendo que ela despertava. Hesitou, não sabendo exatamente o que fazer, mas terminou por abrir a porta completamente, dando passagem. Castle rapidamente passou por ele indo diretamente até Beckett e se apoiando no braço de segurança da cama.

– Me desculpe por não vir mais cedo. – Disse. O sorriso surgiu automaticamente. A cor voltara à pele da detetive. As bandagens em seu peito diminuíram até o ponto de se ocuparem somente o espaço acima de seus seios. Sua voz e seus movimentos voltaram a ter parte da firmeza de antes. Ela parecia a mesma de sempre. De antes da palidez, do medo e do silencio. – Como vai?

– Eu ia te perguntar a mesma coisa. – Ela sorriu de volta largamente. Castle. Richard Castle estava ali por ela, apenas um dia depois dela ter acordado. Os cabelos sempre tão bem penteados em desalinho completo, com um rosto cansaço e um sorriso bobo nos lábios. Ele parecia terrível. Simplesmente horrível. Por ela.

Por longos segundos, que de qualquer forma pareceriam muito pouco, ambos apenas observavam um ao outro, tirando suas próprias conclusões sobre o estado deplorável em que se encontravam. Talvez por chegaram a essa exata conclusão, não conseguiram segurar o riso.

– Foi você quem levou um tiro, por que a pergunta? – Guinchou ele, fazendo o possível para se conter.

– Você parece péssimo, Richard! – O peito dela ardia em chamas a cada movimento. As risadas quase eram motivos para que ela começasse a chorar.

– Não se preocupe comigo, está bem? Volte a dormir, você precisa-

– Descansar. Eu sei. É só isso que eu tenho ouvido por aqui. – Ela parou de rir e revirou os olhos. – Seth, Josh, e agora você! Dessa forma vou acabar como uma criança mimada...

– Será que eu preciso te explicar a situação em que você se encontra?

Da porta, Josh ainda observava a cena toda sem dizer nada. Ele mal ousava respirar alto demais. Doía, é claro que doía – na verdade muito – ver como ela ficava feliz perto dele. Como, a primeira coisa que ela dissera ao acordar fora seu nome. Doía, mas assim como no dia anterior ele não esperara nada muito diferente. Não era uma _surpresa_ a reação dela ao vê-lo. Não era uma _surpresa_ escutar o nome de Castle de sua boca enquanto ela sonhava com ele.

Com esse pensamento, ele deu alguns passos para fora do quarto em silêncio e deixou os dois sozinhos. Qualquer coisa para deixar aquela mulher feliz.

– Você está exagerando. Não foi tão ruim assim.

– E você está eufemizando. É melhor não forçar, Beckett.

Beckett suspirou.

– Não estou forçando, estou só falando. Não é grande coisa.

– Tem certeza?

– Tenho, Castle. _Não se preocupe_.

– _Impossível_, detetive. É meu dever de parceiro estar preocupado com você.

Beckett só não suprimiu o sorriso por já estar sorrindo. Suas bochechas coraram de leve e ela fez questão de negar seus elogios.

– Ainda exagerando. Como vai Alexis, Martha, Esposito, Ryan...?

– Desesperados. Todos os dias um deles aparece por aqui... Mas você ainda não foi liberada para visitas.

Beckett arqueou as sobrancelhas.

– O que você está fazendo aqui, então?

– Eu tenho meus contatos, você sabe muito bem disso. – Disse, com uma pontada de orgulho.

– Não abuse da sorte, Castle.

– E é por isso que eu não posso ficar muito tempo por aqui, me desculpe. Só passei para te dar um oi. E... eu sei, é só isso que você ouve, mas você realmente precisa descansar.

O sorriso de Kate esmaeceu um pouco. Ela não queria que ele fosse, queria que ele ficasse ali, a fizesse rir e a deixa-se menos entediada. O conhecimento do escritor do que ela podia ou não fazer era mínimo, então ela apostava na grande capacidade de Castle de infringir as regras.

– Tenha certeza de avisar todo mundo de que _eu estou bem_. Por favor. Não quero ninguém achando que eu morri. – Brincou ela, recobrando o sorriso rapidamente.

– Pode deixar, Beckett, terei certeza de que ninguém vai preparar seu enterro. Até mais. E melhore, huh?

Castle se levantou e virou para a porta, mas Beckett segurou sua mão antes que ele pudesse dar o primeiro passo. Assim que o fez, sentiu os dedos de Castle se entrelaçando aos seus como se aquilo fosse costumeiro. O toque dele fez com que a sensação ruim que a invadira assim que ela acordara no dia anterior se esvaísse completamente. Os olhos azuis sustentando seu olhar eram calmos, e não compartilhavam o resto do ar caótico da aparência do escritor. Transpareciam o alivio que ele estava sentido, e o calor de sua mão ajudava a fazer com que ela se sentisse da mesma forma.

Kate xingou-se internamente. Estava completamente vulnerável, e odiava isso.

– Você... vem outro dia? – Perguntou ela, sem soltar a mão de Richard.

– Nada poderia me impedir. – Ele disse, apertando-a um pouco mais forte. – Amanhã mesmo.

– Até amanhã, Castle.

Com alguma hesitação ele soltou Kate.

– Até amanhã. – E saiu pela porta, com um ar mais firme do que o que tinha quando entrara.

A detetive se perguntou se aquilo tudo tinha mesmo relação com ela. Estava tão feliz em vê-lo ali que imaginou que ele estivesse tão feliz quanto ela em vê-la. Presumiu que ele estava tão cansado por sua causa, mas agora se lembrava de que ele podia ter outros motivos. Ela não era o único elemento na vida de Richard Castle, era apenas um deles, e nem tão importante assim. Ele tinha maiores problemas na vida...

Ao menos esse era o discurso que ela passou e repassou em sua cabeça três mil vezes depois que ele saiu e Josh voltou para o quarto – ele havia saído?, ela não percebera. Dessa forma seria mais fácil de não tentar pensar no porque ela sentiu como se aquele pedaço perdido, aquilo que faltava, tivesse voltado assim que sentiu a mãos presa na dele; e que ele sumiu novamente assim que ele a soltou.


	7. Décimo Quarto Dia

_**Décimo Quarto Dia**_

* * *

><p><em>Capítulo dedicado à SweetBek, pela paciência e compania que me faz no twitter.<em>

* * *

><p>– Só um pedacinho, <em>por favor<em>? – Implorou a detetive. Os olhos de Beckett brilhavam em desejo, ela tinha um sorriso que mal cabia em seus lábios e uma expressão que lembrava a de uma criança dentro de uma loja de brinquedos. Quase se podia ver a animação quando ela balançava a mão na tentativa de alcançar o potinho que Josh tinha em mãos.

– Na-não. Você ouviu Seth, ele não te quer comendo doces assim tão cedo. – Respondeu ele, rindo e segurando o que sobrara do mouse de chocolate, o favorito de Kate, o mais longe possível de seu alcance.

– Mas, mas...

– Mas nada, meu amor. – Ele enfiou uma colher cheia do doce na boca e engoliu, se surpreendendo com o gosto bom que tinha, visto que vinha da lanchonete do hospital._ Comida de hospital não costuma ser tão boa... Quanto ela está pagando no plano de saúde? _– Ordens médicas.

Beckett suspirou, irritada. Odiava ficar doente. Odiava ter pessoas controlando sua vida. Odiava ficar deitada naquela cama sem fazer nada. A detetive fez bico e pegou a mão de Josh quando ele voltou a ficar perto da cama.

– Obrigada por ficar aqui comigo por tanto tempo. – Disse, apertando seus dedos nos dele.

– Não foi nada. – Josh se debruçou sobre a cama e beijou os lábios de Beckett demoradamente. Sentia tanta saudade dela... Tinha ficado tão assustado. Até agora ainda evitava pensar em quando ela chegara ali, embebida no próprio sangue. Ela era detetive de policia, ele sabia que ela corria riscos, mas... Aquilo tinha sido simplesmente _demais_. – Eu te amo, Kate.

Beckett sorriu e levou as mãos ao cabelo dele.

– E eu amo o gosto de _chocolate_ que tem a sua boca.

– Ah, você me seduziu por _isso_?

– É, eu sou muito má.

Ele beijou a namorada mais uma vez e afagou seu cabelo.

– Mas... Você realmente não devia estar aqui. – Disse ela. – Eu posso muito bem ficar sozinha. Devia estar salvando a vida de alguém, não acha? Eu estou bem viva, como pode ver.

– Não tem chance de eu te deixar aqui sozinha, Kate. Além do mais, prometi a Richard que não ia a lugar algum.

– Como é? – Beckett pareceu despertar do conforto mental das palavras de Josh assim que o nome do parceiro foi citado. E o contexto fazia a frase ainda mais estranha.

– Castle. Ele me pediu que eu não saísse do seu lado.

Beckett arqueou as sobrancelhas. Não era possível que ele tivesse feito aquilo. Era exagero pedir a seu namorado que ele cuidasse dela, quase um pleonasmo. Todos sabiam o quanto Richard Castle odiava pleonasmos. A detetive não sabia exatamente o que aquilo significava, se é que significava alguma coisa. Ultimamente ela pensava que estava vendo as situações de forma muito profunda. Ele mesmo dissera. Ele seu parceiro, e se preocuparia com ela. Ela também se preocupava com ele, não é? Sim, e muito. Teria feito a mesma coisa. Teria ela mesma ficado ali, a seu lado. Se Castle tivesse levado um tiro... Kate tremia em calafrios somente de pensar. A imagem do escritor, deitado numa cama como a dela, sem o sorriso malicioso de sempre... Como naquele pesadelo. Um rosto sereno, pálido e gélido como a neve, envolto em flores. _Flowers for your grave_, flores para a sua cova.

Beckett inalou profundamente, enchendo os pulmões com o ar que subitamente tinha perdido.

– Você está bem? – Perguntou Josh, curioso pela expressão da namorada.

– Sim... Sim, estou. – Ela forçou um o sorriso e tirou os pensamentos da cabeça. Abriu a boca para dizer algo, mas foi interrompida pela porta do quarto se abrindo. Estava pronta para dar fazer um comentário esperto sobre o senso de oportunidade de Seth quando viu quem havia entrado.

– Você. – Lanie Parish apontou para Josh e indicou a porta. – Afim de dar uma volta?

Kate não conseguiu segurar o riso pela cara surpresa de Josh, que logo riu junto.

– Ela é toda sua... – Disse, tem ter muita opção.

O médico estalou um beijo na boca de Beckett e saiu do quarto. Os amigos da detetive eram as pessoas mais estranhamente divertidas que ele já vira.

– Mas o que diabos você está fazendo aqui, Lanie? – Perguntou Beckett.

– Minha amiga foi liberada para visitas, eu tinha que ser a primeira a vir te ver! – Respondeu ela, tomando o lugar de Josh na poltrona.

– Pois você está atrasada. Castle veio me ver ontem. – Resmungou Beckett, mais para si mesma do que para Lanie.

A legista lançou um olhar maroto para a amiga e abriu a boca, fingindo surpresa.

– Quem diria! Richard Castle, huh? Estou dizendo, garota, aquele homem te adora.

– Não seja tola. Ele é meu parceiro. – Disse Beckett, revirando os olhos. – Você tem que parar com isso...

– Você sabe que eu adoro ver você com Josh, é só... Você e Castle fazem uma dupla interessante.

– Interessante?

– É. _Interessante_.

Beckett reprimiu o riso. Lanie era mais do que uma boa visita. Ela era a pessoa que vinha para animar seu dia. Sempre, não importava o quão desanimadora a situação fosse, Lanie _sempre_ fazia com que ela visse que podia ser pior. Talvez fosse a convivência com os mortos.

– Lanie, quer me ajudar aqui um minutinho? – Perguntou ela, já se levantando sobre um cotovelo e sentindo o ferimento reclamar.

A legista assumiu uma expressão que lembrava a de Seth, com um sorriso adicional de quem conhecia a detetive muito bem.

– Acho que você não está entendendo a coisa muito bem, Kate. – Respondeu ela, enquanto Beckett tentava se colocar sentada. – Nenhum dos garotos quis te dizer para não te assustar, mas... As coisas não foram bonitas para o seu lado, querida.

Beckett parou, olhando de forma quase assustada para Lanie, se equilibrando sobre os braços.

– A bala atravessou seus ossinhos, – Ela apontou para o peito enfaixado da detetive. – indo diretamente em direção à sua artéria Aorta, o que, basicamente, quer dizer que é um milagre você estar viva. Quem deu aquele tiro sabia _muito_ bem o que estava fazendo. Eu culpo o fato de você estar respirando às mãos firmes de Seth, mas ainda duvido que estivéssemos tendo essa conversa se Castle não tivesse te empurrado na última hora.

Beckett engoliu em seco. Por que diabos ninguém tinha avisado aquilo a ela? É claro que se ela estava se mexendo era porque não haviam mais perigos sérios, mas ouvir aquilo a deixou cautelosa. _Melhor começar a seguir as ordens_, pensou.

– Castle me empurrou? – Perguntou ela, voltando para a cama. Já era a terceira ou quarta vez que ela tentava aquilo. E a terceira ou quarta vez que não tinha sucesso. Mas a conversa estava deixando-a interessada. A cada segundo naquele hospital ela parecia descobrir coisas inéditas sobre Castle.

– Vai me dizer que não se lembra...?

– Não me lembro muito... Eu só... – Realmente, Kate não tinha muitas lembranças do acontecido. Quando acordara elas estavam muito mais embaçadas. Agora, desenterrava as recordações do funeral de Montgomery, de seu curto discurso. As palavras de Lanie contribuíam com mais aquela parte da cena: o sangue, Castle caindo sobre ela no chão... E... Mais alguma coisa. Ela não sabia o que. Ainda faltava alguma coisa. – Está me dizendo que Castle salvou a minha vida?

– Deixo as conclusões para você. – O sorriso da legista voltou à malicia anterior.

Castle estava cada vez mais frequente naquela história toda. Beckett entendia a importância óbvia de ele ter salvado sua vida, mas para cada resposta haviam duas perguntas.

– Ryan e Esposito. Como andam os dois? – Ela resolveu mudar de assunto e perguntou dos dois detetives e, mais que isso, amigos. Estava com saudades. Queria ver a cada de bobo e ambos, fazer alguma piada idiota apenas para ver a dupla rir.

– Estão preocupados. E cheios de papelada pra preencher. Você faz falta, Kate.

_É claro..._ Beckett já havia perguntado dos dois, mas realmente precisava vê-los.

– Estão ai fora, tentando não invadir a sala enquanto eu converso com você. Os dois aparecem por aqui todos os dias querendo arrancar alguma novidade do seu médico.

Ela podia imaginar a cena: Seth, com sua habitual impaciência para tolice, sendo questionado quase como se estivesse sendo indiciado por homicídio.

– Castle também está ai? – Ela não se conteve em perguntar.

– Você faz perguntas demais. Pare com isso. – Brincou a legista.

– Só me responda, ok?

– Sim, está. – Disse Lanie, sempre de bom humor. Para a tristeza de Kate, não se demorou em acrescentar: – E eu não posso ficar muito tempo. Me desculpe. Passei pra ver como estava, e te dar um oi.

– Está tudo bem Lanie, fico feliz que tenha vindo. Muito obrigada. Agora ande logo, não é só porque estou aqui que as pessoas param de morrer.

A parte boa era saber que ela não demoraria muito a estar de volta. E que Richard estava lá. Ele havia cumprido sua promessa.

– Mas antes que você possa falar com Richard, acho que precisa falar com alguém que ficou bem bravo por eu ter sido a primeira a entrar.

E com um _timing_ que parecia ter sido ensaiado, Jim Beckett entrou pela porta. Lanie não precisou de uma deixa melhor para sair por onde ele tinha entrado.

A detetive não conseguia esconder o sorriso, e talvez aquele homem fosse uma das únicas pessoas para as quais ela nunca o teria feito. Assim como Castle, ele parecia abatido e cansado. Era provável que já tivesse estado ali alguma vez, enquanto ela dormia. Ela estava feliz em vê-lo, mas sabia que levaria uma bronca por causa daquilo. Por ter quase morrido. Beckett se sentiu uma criança novamente, aflita, quase com medo do pai lhe diria.

– Se lembra de quanto era pequena, Kate? De quando quebrou o braço? – Perguntou ele à filha, chegando mais perto.

Beckett se lembrava da cena – e da dor. Sempre havia sido uma garota inquieta, e sempre inventara novas formas de deixar os pais malucos. O ápice das estripulias fora aos nove anos, quando subiu em uma bicicleta e desceu a ladeira da rua de trás, sem nem mesmo dar falta dos freios. Acabara com o osso fraturado e alguns arranhões, mas ver a mãe desesperada e o pai duas vezes mais tinha sido muito pior.

– Sim, pai, acho que eu me lembro...

– Então não preciso dizer que você me assustou. Já deve ter ouvido muito isso... Não que faça algum efeito, não é mesmo Katherine Beckett? Está sempre arranjando confusão. – Ele tocou o nariz da filha carinhosamente, fazendo-a rir.

– Me desculpe...

– Eu entendo, meu amor, não é como se você pudesse ter evitado. Mas trate de tomar cuidado. Por favor Kate, você...

Ele não precisava terminar. Beckett conhecia o final daquela frase. Nunca tinha ouvido-a completa, mas sempre conhecera seu conteúdo. _Ela era tudo o que restara._

– Eu não posso te prometer que vou ficar bem, sabe disso... E você não pode mais correr atrás de mim como se eu fosse uma garotinha. – Reclamou ela, se afastando da postura um tanto quanto infantil que assumira.

– Então me prometa que vai tentar. Que vai deixar alguém cuidar de você.

Ela suspirou. Não precisava daquilo, sabia se virar.

– Prometo, pai. – Disse, por fim, sem ter outra escolha.

Jim Beckett beijou a testa da filha e afastou a mecha de cabelo que caia em seu olho, Ela podia lhe dizer e provar o contrário o quanto quisesse, mas sempre seria uma garotinha. A menina que mais parecia um moleque, que saltitava pelas ruas e vivia se acidentando nos parquinhos crescera, mas a menina que precisava de alguém a seu lado ainda estava lá. Ele esperava que ela reconhecesse isso.

– E como anda lidando com o lugar? – Disse, se sentando onde Lanie e Josh estiveram.

Kate fez uma careta e bufou.

– Eu odeio hospitais. Eu sempre odiei hospitais.

– Você não está namorando um médico?

– Isso não muda o fato. Eu não posso nem mesmo me sentar, nem comer chocolate! – Ela fez uma careta, prestando atenção no que dissera. – Qual exatamente é o problema com chocolate?

– Não tiro a razão de ninguém por aqui. Você vai ficar quietinha aí até que alguém diga o contrário.

– Você que manda...

– Sabia que há uma fila de espera lá fora pra vir te ver? – Disse ele. – Passei horas escutando barbaridades dos seus amigos.

– Você não está falando sério...

Beckett riu e ouviu atentamente enquanto o pai lhe contava sobre o que tinha ouvido de seus amigos. Depois, ela explicou com cautela o que tinha acontecido, mesmo que provavelmente seu pai já tivesse ouvido de Ryan ou Esposito.

Conversas como aquela não eram raras, mas não aconteciam diariamente. Ela tinha saudades da presença constante dele, sentia falta de tantas coisas em relação a sua infância que aprendera a ignorar muitas delas. Aproveitar a presença dele ali não era difícil. Era ruim, entretanto, saber que ele ia embora, mesmo sabendo que ele iria voltar uma hora ou outra.

Kate praguejou a própria fragilidade novamente. E quando os assuntos chegaram ao fim e a conversa se encerrou, tudo o que ela queria era a presença dos três homens que lhe faziam companhia diariamente, que estavam sempre lá cuidando dela.

Quando os três parceiros entraram pela porta, ela quase ignorou a dor para pular da cama e lhes dar um abraço.

Ryan e Esposito não sabiam o que fazer. Tinham passado dias esperando para vê-la, e agora que conseguiram não tinham noção de como expressar o alivio que sentiam. Ficaram lá, parados na frente da detetive. Castle assistiu a falta de ação dos dois com divertimento.

– Não me façam ir ai... – Resmungou Beckett.

– Me desculpe, eu só... Você está bem melhor do a que a gente esperava. – Disse Esposito, com deboche. – Achei que ia ficar com o seu cargo por mais algum tempo. Fui enganado.

– Se você tivesse ficado dormindo por mais algum tempo um de nós poderia ter sido nomeado capitão... – Completou Ryan.

– É, sonhem vocês dois. Como andam as coisas?

– Você precisa voltar logo. – Disse Ryan. – Ninguém mais aguenta aquela papelada. Você era quem cuidava da burocracia, fazia tudo mais rápido... Eu já assinei tantos relatórios que acho que se colocarem qualquer papel na minha frente, o impulso vai ser de escrever meu nome.

– É, as pessoas não deixam de morrer só porque você ganhou umas férias, sabia?

Beckett apreciou o senso de humor. Todo mundo ali a tratava como se ela estivesse pronta para se desfazer ao menor toque, era doce, uma preocupação legitima, mas irritava. Ela preferia o estilo policial: se você leva um tiro dizem que foi sorte, e que poderiam ter levado dois ou três e ainda sair andando da cena. Era a mesma preocupação, embora fosse uma forma diferente de lidar. Uma forma agradavelmente menos sentimental.

– Esposito, eu disse isso para a sua namorada há pouco tempo atrás. Você é o autor, Castle. Me diga, isso é plágio, não é? – Brincou ela. – Castle?

Richard chacoalhou a cabeça, voltando de algum mundo interno, e olhou curioso para Beckett.

– Sim?

– Esposito está me plagiando e você nem para prestar atenção?

– Plágios... Não me fale em plágio. – Disse ele, com aquele olhar de quem tinha uma história para contar.

– Ah, vai começar. – Resmungou Esposito.

– Juro que essa é boa. Experiência pessoal.

Castle abriu a boca para começar o relato, mas foi interrompido pela porta se abrindo. Josh deu um passo a frente, mas parou. Era estranho estar em meio aos amigos de Kate. Ele quase se sentia deslocado.

– Erm... Me desculpe, achei que-

– Nah, que isso. Senta ai, estava para contar a história de como fui plagiado por uma garota de dezesseis anos. – Cortou Castle, abanando a mão num gesto que indicava a poltrona ao lado da cama de Beckett. – Ou de como eu plagiei uma garota de dezesseis anos, depende do ponto de vista...

Josh olhou sem graça para cada um dos presentes, mas encontrando olhares tão amigáveis não conseguiu recusar o convite para uma história que parecia boa demais. Esboçou um sorriso tímido e foi se sentar ao lado da namorada, recostando-se na cama e deixando que Kate brincasse com seus cabelos, distraída. O gesto diminuiu um pouco o sorriso de Richard, mas não o suficiente para que ele desistisse de contar aquela experiência.

– Esse é um dos meus contos inéditos, caso queiram saber. – Admitiu ele, jogando-se contra a parede. – Considerem-se mais do que dignos da minha confiança, é embaraçoso demais.

Os olhares se voltaram a ele. Castle sentiu a ótima sensação de ter a curiosidade do pequeno, mas atento, público a sua volta. Ryan e Esposito tinham uma expressão desacreditada no rosto. Não importava o quanto o escritor os surpreendesse, eles nunca ficavam realmente surpresos o suficiente para acreditar que a próxima história seria boa. Beckett tinha os olhos brilhando em diversão e o mais puro prazer, e só aquilo já valia todo o esforço, mas... Josh era o que mais o intrigava.

O homem não era nem um pouco boco, provavelmente já tinha percebido que o carinho de Castle por sua namorada era incomum para uma simples amizade. Talvez não soubesse a extensão daquilo, mas devia ao menos fazer alguma ideia. E mesmo assim, parecia não se importar. Era estranho, não era? Um cara tão perto assim, vendo-a todo santo dia... Castle tinha certeza que, estivessem os dois em posições trocadas, a coisa não seria _tão_ amigável.

Josh Davidson não só não se importava com a amizade colorida dos dois como parecia encorajá-la. Castle nunca tinha exatamente odiado o médico, mas aquilo o obrigava a repensar seus conceitos sobre aquela não-declarada rivalidade.

Era possível que ele estivesse de fato _gostando_ do namorado da mulher que amava? Ou, ainda mais bizarro: era possível que o namorado da mulher que ele amava estivesse gostando dele?


	8. Décimo Quinto Dia

_**Décimo Quinto Dia**_

* * *

><p>Dessa vez não era um funeral, não era um lugar aberto, e parecia bem pior.<p>

Kate havia sido colocada bem no meio de sala vazia e escura. Os pequenos buracos e falhas no posicionamento das ripas de madeira que bloqueavam as janelas faziam com que a luz entrasse, criando filetes de iluminação. A poeira fina dançava pelo ar pesado e brilhava ao passar pelos feixes. As fitas largas que lhe prendiam seus pulsos e tornozelos não deixavam margem para muitos movimentos. Tudo o que podia fazer ao se mover era deixar a pele sensível por debaixo do material ainda mais dolorida.

Beckett arfava cada vez mais. O medo se combinava ao calor do meio do verão numa mistura que a deixava à beira do desespero. Não tinha ideia de como havia chegado ali, ou porque, mas sabia quem estava do outro lado da porta que encarava agora, provavelmente naquela mesma situação.

O coração da detetive pareceu ganhar mais força e velocidade com o pensamento.

– Nem pense nisso... – Disse, só então notando que sua boca não fora coberta, e que não estava sozinha.

A mulher que lhe fazia companhia – ela presumiu que fosse sua raptora – apenas sorriu, pendendo a cabeça para o lado. Andou com passos lentos até a Beckett e se inclinou, levando à mão ao coldre que a detetive carregava consigo, retirando a arma e fazendo questão de roçar o metal frio em sua pele ao se distanciar. Foi diretamente para a porta, abrindo-a para revelar, exatamente o que Beckett temia. Castle. A mulher atravessou o portal com a arma em mãos e o dedo no gatilho.

Assim que a porta foi fechada, Kate não tinha mais visão, muito menos controle do que acontecia do outro lado. Abriu a boca para gritar o nome do parceiro, mas só teve tempo para ouvir o som de um único disparo antes de acordar novamente de um pesadelo, aos berros.

Já conseguia sentir as lágrimas nos olhos, mas respirou com alívio o ar etéreo do hospital, leve e gelado. Seu coração pulsava tão loucamente quanto no sonho, e ela imaginava que fosse apenas um resultado do que vira, ou imaginara. Tinha sido tão real... Ainda podia sentir as mãos doloridas, ainda sentir a arma tocando sua bochecha.

Esperou novamente que Josh viesse acalmá-la, mas lembrou-se de que a bagunça do dia anterior tinha durado até a noite, quando uma enfermeira percebeu a agitação e expulsou todos do quarto para que Kate pudesse ter as bandagens trocadas e descansar um pouco. Seu acompanhante teve permissão para voltar, mas Beckett o colocara para fora, também, alegando que ele tinha que voltar a trabalhar um dia e que para isso precisaria daquela noite de sono. Josh obedecera, sem muita escolha. Agora estava ali, sozinha, e quase desejando que houvesse alguém ao seu lado. Talvez seu pai estivesse certo. Talvez Kate precisasse de alguém cuidando dela, afinal de contas.

O susto do pesadelo não deixara que ela percebesse o quanto seu peito ardia. Quanto mais se acalmava e a adrenalina começava a se dissipar de seu sangue, mais Beckett sentia a dor. Em menos de três minutos aquilo já se tornara insuportável, impedindo-a de respirar corretamente. Ela estava prestes a chamar a enfermeira, mas Seth a poupou do esforço aparecendo para a visita da manhã.

O médico direcionou o olhar azul à Kate com a despreocupação de sempre, indo até a prancheta, mas notou que algo diferente estava acontecendo.

– Beckett, você está bem? – Perguntou, voltando sua atenção completamente à detetive.

– Erm... Sinceramente? _Não_. – A voz de Kate saiu fraca, entre os dentes trincados. As lágrimas que brotaram em seus olhos pelo susto finalmente caíram, mesmo que por um motivo diferente.

Seth não esperou mais nem um segundo para enfiar a mão do bolso do jaleco, e retirar uma seringa. Com cuidado, ajeitou a ponta em uma peça que se encaixava a mangueira conectada à Beckett, e injetou o medicamento lentamente em sua veia.

A dor se esvaiu quase imediatamente, levando a consciência de Kate junto.

* * *

><p>Acordou não muito tempo depois, de uma forma não mais agradável que da primeira vez. Voltar de um sono induzido não era nada parecido com despertar em sua cama em uma manhã qualquer. Ela se sentia grogue, no limiar da inconsciência, e mais tarde não se lembraria muito do que estava acontecendo agora. Mas agradecia o fato de que o ferimento não ardia, mesmo que àquele custo. Antes de abrir os olhos, sentiu algo familiar. Algo em sua mão, quente. Alguém acariciava sua pele com delicadeza. Novamente.<p>

– _Castle..._ – Sussurrou, com um leve sorriso nos lábios.

O escritor sorriu.

– Como você sabe?

Em resposta, ela apenas apertou os dedos, entrelaçando-os nos dele.

– Como se sente?

– Meio... confusa. O que está fazendo aqui?

– Vim te visitar, o que mais poderia ser?

– Nunca se sabe... – Kate piscou algumas vezes, tentando se livrar da sensação de irrealidade que a invadia. Aquilo parecia já ter acontecido antes. Um _deja vu_ longo e preciso: os dedos de Castle presos aos dela. Algo tão tolo, tão banal, e ao mesmo tempo confortável. Mais uma vez Beckett sentiu como se aquilo acontecesse a toda hora. Parecia natural. – Passei muito tempo dormindo?

Castle olhou no relógio.

– Umas boas doze horas. Eu nunca consigo te pegar acordada por muito tempo, não é...?

– Seu senso de oportunidade já foi melhor. – Ela riu e bocejou.

A falta de resposta de Castle deu inicio a um silêncio que durara até que Kate sucumbisse ao sedativo novamente.

Até quando ele iria esconder aquilo dela? Até quando Richard iria se arrepender da noite em que tivera a chance? Ele dissera que a amava, em um momento de desespero, e percebia agora que não teria coragem de repetir o feito. E se o repetisse, não haveria mudança alguma no contrato. Ambos pareciam incapazes de discutir os termos e entrelinhas daquela amizade, que realmente começara com um acordo. Provavelmente Kate mudaria de assunto, ou riria achando ser uma piada. Beckett nunca o levaria a sério, e já tinha problemas com o resto do mundo. Todo aquele showzinho que ele montara para si mesmo ao perceber o que sentia era completamente desnecessário. Muito útil nos livros, mas aquela era a realidade.

Castle elevou a mãos presa à de Kate até os lábios, beijando o local onde se encontravam e fazendo uma promessa a si mesmo: aquela seria sua última demonstração do que sentia. A amizade continuava, ele continuava se importando, mas não _queria_ mais amar Katherine Beckett.

Ele soltou a mão de Kate e se levantou. Ao virar-se, viu Josh Davidson parado atrás de si. Engoliu em seco.

– Parece que todo mundo aqui tem um senso de oportunidade melhor do que eu. – Disse, engolindo em seco; a tentativa de melhorar o clima pesado que se instalara falhando miseravelmente. – Está aqui há quanto tempo?

_Controle de danos._

– O suficiente. – Respondeu o médico.

Castle não sabia como reagir, mas desejou poder correr dali sem que nunca mais precisar dar de cara com ele. Aquele era sem dúvida um dos momentos mais estranhos de sua vida.

Foi Josh quem quebrou o silêncio desconfortável que se instalou.

– Não fique tão chocado, Richard. Eu não sou bobo, e nem você. Sei o que está acontecendo.

– Me desculpe eu... Não escolhi isso.

– Não, mas escolheu estar aqui com ela a todo segundo. – Ele tentava, mas não conseguia esconder a ponta de desaprovação em sua voz. – Eu estava bem com isso, porque a Katie te adora, mas-

– Não vai acontecer de novo. – Prometeu ele.

Castle esperou alguns segundos, mas Josh não prolongou o diálogo. Louco para sair dali, foi em direção à porta.

– Digo a ela que você esteve aqui? – Perguntou o outro, sabendo que Kate não se lembraria da visita.

Castle se virou, não para Josh, mas para Kate. Observou como ela dormia calmamente, sem ter consciência do que estava sendo decido naquele momento. Sem ter consciência de que suas próximas semanas seriam moldadas a partir das palavras de Richard:

– Não... Não precisa.

* * *

><p>Beckett tinha a boca aberta num longo bocejo quando Seth entrou no quarto novamente. A posição despreocupada e sonolenta da detetive aliviou o médico. Já era noite, ela havia passado o dia inteiro inconsciente. Seth odiava ter que fazer aquilo com alguém que tinha tanta energia.<p>

– Você. – Disse Beckett, apontando para ele assim que fechou a boca. Parecia adivinhar seus pensamentos. – Porque?

– Porque? Você não se lembra de ter acordado aos gritos, por um acaso?

Beckett abaixou a mão. Na verdade ela se lembrava.

– Não gritei por causa da dor. Eu... tive um pesadelo... – Ela enrubesceu sem querer. Sentia-se uma criança ao falar disso. Os sonhos eram mais frequentes do que ela gostava, e não eram algo de que ela se orgulhava. Passara a ter que conviver com aquilo assim que entrara para a Homicídios. Era difícil não levar o que via nas ruas para casa, mas nunca acordara gritando daquela forma.

– Um pesadelo...? – Repetiu Seth, curioso. – Erm... Josh, certo? Josh. Será que você pode ir à lanchonete comprar um daqueles _mousses_ de chocolate para Kate? Imagino que ela estava aguando por um desses, ontem.

Josh encarou o outro médico por alguns segundos, incrédulo.

– Me expulsando do quarto? Mesmo?

– Eu estava sendo sutil, mas se é assim que prefere... – Ele balançou os ombros.

– É, mas me traga o _mousse_ mesmo.

– Não, não trás não, eu estava só brincando. – Apressou-se Seth.

Josh suspirou e saiu, sem escolha.

– Me conte desse pesadelo. – Pediu o médico, assim que a porta se fechou.

– Porque quer saber? – Estranhou Beckett.

– Eu tenho uma teoria.

– Não foi nada demais. Como quando acordei pela primeira vez, eu... sonhei que Castle havia morrido.

– O seu pequeno grande buraco aí doía quando acordou da primeira vez? – Ele apontou para o peito de Kate.

– Sim, mas não tanto quando hoje. Mandou que Josh saísse da sala _para isso_?

O médico assumiu uma expressão pensativa.

– Pedi que ele saísse da sala porque as doses de analgésico que estou te dando não estão sendo o suficiente. –Disse ele, como se fosse óbvio.

– Isso não faz muito sentido...

– É claro que não, você não é médica. – Beckett rolou os olhos. – Mas para _ele_ teria feito. Entenda Kate, o organismo de cada um tem formas diferentes de lidar com a dor. Quando comecei a abaixar a sua dose de morfina, acabei exagerando, me desculpe. À noite, o que te passo é insuficiente, e o ferimento volta a doer.

– Eu não deveria simplesmente acordar?

– Você acorda, mas seu cérebro arranjou uma forma eficiente de fazer isso. Você sonha com algo tão doloroso quanto.

Beckett arregalou os olhos, percebendo a sagacidade do médico em expulsar seu namorado.

– É claro que isso me faz pensar que você deveria estar sentindo muita dor hoje de manhã. – Ele se aproximou dos instrumentos que havia ao lado da detetive e apertou alguns botões em um deles, ajustando a dose do analgésico. – Ou que gosta um bocado do seu _parceiro_.

Beckett abriu a boca para retrucar, mas não conseguia pensar em nada para dizer. _Não havia o que dizer_. Fatos biológicos não podiam ser ignorados ou questionados com aquela facilidade.

E contra todas as estatísticas, ela se lembrou vaga e subitamente de algo que Castle lhe dissera mais cedo. "_Eu nunca consigo te pegar acordada por muito tempo, não é...?_". Ela não tinha percebido, mas a frase implicava em visitas anteriores. A curiosidade venceu a vergonha. Aproveitando que o assunto era justamente o escritor, questionou Seth a respeito.

– Seth... Castle já esteve aqui antes, não esteve...?

– Que pergunta é essa, mulher?, é claro que sim. – Respondeu ele, brincando.

– Quero dizer, quando eu estava sedada. Os primeiro dez dias.

Seth sorriu. Cruzou os braços, tentando achar um modo de dizer aquilo para ela sem que parecesse exagero. Odiava ter que se meter naquele triângulo amoroso, mas havia sido colocado no meio daquela história sem dó nem piedade.

– Ninguém te contou a história toda, não é?

– Ninguém me conta nada, nesse lugar. – Ela bufou.

– Quando você chegou Castle estava com você. – Disse, se apoiando nas barras de segurança da cama.

– Sim, Josh me disse...

– É, mas ele não sabe que você precisava de um acompanhante, e que Richard Castle ficou aqui com você.

Beckett ponderou as palavras por alguns segundos. Ele se dera o trabalho de ir ali vê-la logo após de sua recuperação. Ficou por várias horas no outro dia, até mesmo excedendo o horário de visitas. Mas estar lá mesmo antes que ela acordasse... Por algum motivo, aquilo teve um impacto grande em Kate.

– Por quanto tempo? – Perguntou, cautelosa.

– Onze dias. Foram onze dias até que você acordasse definitivamente.

– O tempo exato que passei desacordada não importa, eu quero sa-

– Não, Kate... – O médico riu. – Ele ficou aqui por onze dias. Desde que você chegou até que você acordasse, não te deixou sozinha um único segundo.

– _O que?_

O ceticismo de Beckett era óbvio, mas o médico não repetiu as palavras. Ela havia ouvido muito bem. Ele apenas sorriu, prevendo reações parecidas em um futuro próximo. Quando deixou o quarto, a detetive nem mesmo percebeu.

_Ele ficou aqui por onze dias_, pensou ela, repetindo aquilo em sua mente sem ter certeza de como entender. Ela tentava imaginar como ficara sua família, naquele período. _Alexis deve ter ficado preocupada, Martha deve ter surtado completamente_. Nenhuma das duas o viu até que ele voltou para casa, nenhuma explicação, nenhum contato.

Aquilo a incomodava. Beckett relutava em admitir que aquele ato revelava mais que apenas a preocupação normal de um amigo. Algo em sua mente a cutucava com o pensamento óbvio de que ele preferiu ficar ali, ao lado dela, a voltar para o conforto de seu _loft_ e agradecer por estar vivo.

Ela não percebeu o sorriso surgindo no canto dos próprios lábios. Assim como quando ele viera lhe visitar, uma sensação boa invadiu o peito de Beckett.

– Katie, você está bem? – Perguntou Josh, já ao lado de sua cama. Ele havia entrado, ela não percebera.

– Está... Tudo ótimo. – Respondeu ela, forçando um sorriso para esconder aquele que já esboçava; como se pudesse esconder também os pensamentos que o originaram.

Mas era inútil. Passaria a noite acordada, imersa nas palavras de Seth e tentando entender não o que, mas o _quanto_ aquilo significava.

Novamente.


	9. Décimo Nono Dia

_**Décimo Nono Dia**_

* * *

><p>Martha abriu a porta de casa cantarolando, carregando mais sacolas do que deveria – afinal o dinheiro que Richard ganhava com os livros tinha que ser gasto de alguma forma. Surpreendeu-se em encontrar o filho deitado no sofá, com o computador exibindo a interface do <em>Google <em>no colo e o telefone devidamente colado em seu ouvido pelo que ela imaginava serem horas. De certo era uma pesquisa para o novo livro. _Começando cedo, desta vez...?_ Ele só fazia aquilo quando tinha que ocupar a cabeça com algo...

– O que faz em casa, mocinho? – Perguntou largando as compras no sofá e se sentando ao lado de Castle assim que ele desligou o telefone.

– Na verdade eu ia te perguntar algo parecido, do tipo "porque _você não_ está em casa". Mas dai vi o logo da _Harold's._ – Ele apontou para as sacolas, com uma sobrancelha levantada. – Depois não venha me pedir para aumentar o limite do seu cartão de crédito...

– Não seja bobo, Richard. Foram só umas comprinhas. Faz bem renovar o armário, de vez em quando. Devia tentar.

– Eu tenho roupas o suficiente, mãe. – Replicou ele, voltando sua atenção para o computador novamente. – E você também.

– Pois não parece, você esteve usando a mesma blusa por dias, quando Beckett foi internada. Não me espantaria se ela tivesse saído andando pela casa assim que você a tirou do corpo... – Ela ignorou o último comentário dele, assim como ele ignorou o último dela. – O que me trás de volta à última pergunta. O que o trás de volta ao lar tão cedo? Como está a detetive?

– Bem, eu acho...

– "_Eu acho?"_

– Não posso ter certeza, não fui até o hospital hoje. Nem ontem. Ou antes.

– Muito trabalho? – Perguntou a atriz, com esperanças de que ele lhe contasse a verdade, mas dando-lhe uma escapatória caso ele quisesse apenas fugir do assunto.

Por mais que Castle quisesse enterrar tudo o que havia acontecido bem fundo, num pedaço obscuro de sua mente, imaginou que a mãe estenderia o assunto até retirar dele alguma informação assim que ele respondesse à sua pergunta de forma negativa. Não iria sair daquela conversa sem explicar a ela ao menos uma parte do que havia acontecido, portanto desviou os olhos do computador mais uma vez. Pensou alguns segundos, ainda hesitante, mas cedeu ao semblante preocupado de Martha.

– Na verdade não...

– Josh te expulsou do hospital não foi? Eu até gosto daquele garoto, mas ele não-

– Não, não... Não foi isso o que aconteceu, eu só... Não acho que seja certo que eu apareça lá todos os dias.

– Como de repente você se importa com o que é certo, Richard Castle?

– A questão aqui não sou _eu_, mãe, mas Kate. Ela precisa de uns meses de descanso do mundo, e de mim; Josh desistiu de salvar o mundo por ela, deixemos os dois sozinhos um pouco. Eles já tem interrupção suficiente de Seth, indo e voltando daquele quarto. Se pensar bem, é _estranho_ que eu apareça por lá dia após dia, nem Esposito e Ryan fazem isso. Porque diabos _eu_ estava fazendo isso, mesmo?

– Você mesmo já disse isso, querido. – Respondeu a atriz, compreensiva, relembrando-o de algo que ambos já sabiam: – Não é pelos livros... É por ela, não é?

– _Era_. – Respondeu o escritor, com veemência. – Vai tudo voltar ao normal, eu prometo.

Ele voltou a olhar para o computador e a bater no teclado, escrevendo uma sequência de "_ovos e bacon"_ e esperando que Martha visse naquilo a deixa para levar as compras para o quarto e deixa-lo em paz. Após a quinta linha de um texto sem sentido a atriz achou melhor continuar a conversa em outra hora. Em um momento em que ela o pegasse mais desprevenido. _Um pouco mais emotivo_ era o ideal. Talvez fosse hora de desenterrar a velha garrafa de _Scotch_ do fundo do armário de bebidas.

* * *

><p>– Como vai uma das minhas pacientes favoritas? – Anunciou Seth, entrando no quarto de Katherine Beckett sem o menor decoro para a visita do almoço.<p>

A detetive deu um pulo, sendo pega desprevenida.

– Você me assusta, entrando desta forma, sabia? – Disse ela, dirigindo ao médico um olhar de reprovação e ignorando os risos de Lanie e Josh, que faziam companhia a ela desde que acordara, há menos de meia hora.

– Acostume-se, vai acontecer por muito tempo.

Kate rolou os olhos, odiando ser lembrada de que ficaria ali por vários e vários meses. O médico adorava provocá-la com comentários do gênero, e a cada dia ela odiava ainda mais a medicação que a deixava letárgica demais para responder à altura.

– Como foi a noite? – Começou ele, sorrindo pela cara amaçada de Kate. Ainda se sentia culpado por fazê-la perder o sono por causa da dor, e gostou de ver a expressão descansada em seu rosto e suas bochechas ainda marcadas com as linhas do travesseiro.

– Bem. Na verdade acho que eu dormir mais do que deveria...

– Você não está de serviço, Kate, não precisa acordar às seis da manhã. – Lembrou Josh.

– Acordar tarde me dá a sensação de que eu perdi alguma coisa. – Uma referência direta às visitas do parceiro, que passou despercebida à própria Beckett.

– Você não perde nada, só atrasa um pouquinho. – Comentou a legista.

Se por um lado Beckett odiava perder qualquer segundo do dia que tinha disponível, por outro ela se lembrou de que não dormia noites inteiras daquela forma há anos. Nem mesmo nos finais de semana em que não estava na delegacia, ou em suas raras e curtas férias ela conseguia se desligar do trabalho. Além do mais, não havia muito que fazer ali a não ser _dormir_. Mas a falta do que fazer era só mais um ponto que a irritava naquilo tudo.

– Alguém sabe de Castle? – Perguntou, subitamente curiosa pela ausência do escritor. – Não vejo ele há dias.

– Se _você_ não sabe... – Respondeu Lanie. Kate lhe lançou um olhar questionador. – Querida, é você quem passa o dia todo grudada nele, se não sabe onde Richard está, provavelmente nem Alexis tem essa informação.

– Não seja boba. –Retrucou a detetive.

Josh engoliu em seco. Castle estivera ali poucos dias antes, deixando um beijo apaixonado demais em sua mão, e agora simplesmente sumira como vapor no ar. Pensando bem, aquilo não lhe parecera uma... _despedida?_ Deveria ele contar isso à namorada?

– Talvez Ryan e Esposito saibam... – Apressou-se ele. – Lanie pode perguntar a eles.

– Posso? – Ela olhou para o médico, curiosa. Viu de relance que tanto Josh quanto Seth balançavam sutilmente a cabeça em uma resposta positiva. – Melhor. Arrasto os dois para cá, amanhã.

Os outros dois suspiraram, cada um por seu motivo. Josh por ter se livrado do problema e Seth por não querer que Beckett voltasse a ter pesadelos. A verdade é que, para ele, ainda não estava clara a ordem dos acontecimentos: ela tinha pesadelos por que tinha dor, ou tinha dor porque tinha pesadelos?

Por via das dúvidas, decidiu não arriscar.

– Só não tire os dois do meio de um caso, ok? – Pediu Kate.

– Ok, encerremos a conversa, então. – Disse Josh. Castle, Castle, Castle. O assunto sempre voltava para ele. – Creio que Seth está aqui para saber como vai a sua respiração.

– E seus batimentos cardíacos. – Completou Lanie Parish.

– Ah, chega. Todo mundo aqui tem um diploma de medicina, é isso? Estou me sentindo em desvantagem!

– Com licença, o médico oficial sou eu...? – Anunciou Seth, com um tom indignado. – Fora, os dois. Eu preciso examinar a paciente com cuidado.

Era, em parte, uma brincadeira. Ele realmente precisava examinar Kate, mesmo não precisando que os outros dois saíssem do quarto. Mas o local do ferimento de Kate, um pouco acima do seio direito, a obrigava a retirar a camisola do hospital, o que a deixava visivelmente desconfortável – mesmo na frente do namorado. Não foram poucas as vezes em que ele tinha sido expulso pela própria Kate.

Quando os dois saíram do quarto, Seth se aproximou e riu da cara de Beckett. Sua expressão era um misto de desanimo e vergonha.

– Você vai ter que tirar, – ele apontou para as vestimenta da detetive. – eles esqueceram de me entregar meus óculos de visão Raio-X novamente.

Beckett bufou e puxou a camisola pela cabeça. Seth se concentrou em retirar as bandagens que cobriam o ferimento de Kate e a própria se concentrou em não enrubescer. Não precisou de muito esforço, entretanto. Sua mente ainda estava presa no assunto anterior.

– Você não sabe de Castle, sabe?

– Não confia em Lanie e em Josh?

– Confio, mas você é uma fonte melhor. – Admitiu ela. – Sabia que ele esteve aqui quando ninguém mais sabia.

Ele ponderou as palavras da detetive. Era verdade.

– Bom, posso te dizer que Richard não esteve aqui, nos úl-

– _Ai!_

– _Me desculpe._ ...Últimos dias.

– Nem quando eu estava dormindo?

– Não. – Seth constatou com alivio que ela não tinha infecções, trocou os curativos de Beckett e ela rapidamente se enfiou dentro das roupas novamente.

– Foi ele quem te pediu para cuidar de mim. – _Quem te disse que eu sou especial..._ – É amigo de Castle, não?

– Ah, então você realmente sabia. – O médico pegou a prancheta com os arquivos de Kate e folheou as páginas. Tudo em ordem. Se ela deixasse de ser teimosa, poderia voltar para casa em tempo recorde.

– Porque não me disse?

– _Porque você já sabia_. – Ele sorriu. – Seria pleonasmo. – Mas então uma pergunta lhe veio à mente – Como sabe que sou amigo dele?

– Ele também odeia pleonasmos.

Seth sorriu. Ele e Castle tinham muito em comum. Não era de se espantar que ela percebesse.

Vários segundos foram tomados pelo silêncio, enquanto ele revia informações e prescrevia novas doses de medicamento, rabiscando coisas no papel sem que Beckett nem mesmo percebesse. Um pensamento continuo não a deixava em paz.

– _É estranho não ter ele comigo a todo segundo._ – Murmurou ela, pensando mais alto do que queria. – Espera, porque eu te disse isso?

– Por que não pode dizer a mais ninguém. – Filosofou o médico.

A detetive riu.

– Quer dizer que você é minha válvula de escape, agora? – Brincou.

Seth deixou a prancheta de volta no lugar, clicou a caneta e chacoalhou os ombros.

– Se você quiser... – Disse ele, sorrindo.

Beckett não respondeu. Apenas observou o médico sair do quarto com um tchauzinho de "até mais tarde". Antes que pudesse pensar seriamente no que ele dissera, Josh e Lanie invadiram o quarto novamente. Mas a proposta do médico ficaria impressa na mente da detetive. E seria aceita mais cedo do que ela imaginava.


	10. Vigésimo Dia

**_Vigésimo Dia_**

* * *

><p>Katherine não podia se virar na cama confortável – por incrível que pareça – do hospital. A fina mangueira que conectava seu braço à bolsa de medicamentos estendida à certa distância não permitia que a detetive se posicionasse de forma a conseguir dormir. Mas esse era seu menor problema agora. Fora a pontada de saudades que sentia do próprio quarto e a falta de uma posição agradável, Beckett nem mesmo conseguia fechar os olhos. A morfina a deixava não somente com sono, mas com os olhos pesados e o corpo mole; e mesmo assim a dose não era o suficiente para colocá-la dormindo instantaneamente: fora calculada para que ela se sentisse tentada a sucumbir, mas resistisse por não muito mais que o medo do que a aguardava em seus próprios sonhos. Há poucos dias, Seth, seu médico, havia solucionado o problema das dores, agudas, quando ela acordava, mas ela mentira ao dizer que estava <em>tudo<em> bem. Ela conseguia dormir, conseguia acordar sem gritar, mas os pesadelos ainda estavam lá. Todos os dias Katherine Beckett fechava os olhos sabendo que em alguma hora da madrugada acordaria com as imagens do assassinato de seu parceiro. Acontecia sempre de uma forma diferente. Em todas elas, Kate se via impedida de ajudar por estar presa, longe, ou simplesmente porque suas pernas se recusavam a se mover da forma como ela queria. Cada uma das vezes era a pior. Beckett não tinha mais coragem de dormir. Não tinha mais a coragem para fechar os olhos. Mantinha-se acordada pelo tempo que conseguisse, mas as drogas e o cansaço a dominavam em algum momento, e então ela não sonhava – ou estava exausta o suficiente para não se lembrar de seus terrores noturnos quando despertava.

Naquela noite, porém, ela imaginava que conseguiria criar coragem. Engolira todo o orgulho que tinha e se odiara por ter se mostrado vulnerável ao pedir que Josh ficasse ali com ela. É claro que ele não via problema algum, mas Beckett não conseguia entender como uma mulher adulta podia agir como uma criança da forma como fizera, com medo do escuro. Seu namorado havia caído no sono ao seu lado, com a cabeça em cima de seu colchão e as mãos presas na sua. A detetive nem sabia o que estava fazendo quando apertou forte seu pulso, sentindo o sangue correndo em suas veias. Fechou os olhos. Por alguns segundos, Castle pareceu estar ao seu lado. Como quando ele viera e ela segurara sua mão. Os dedos dele nos seus. Ela podia apostar que era _realmente_ um costume. Podia aportar que Richard passara aqueles onze dias com as mãos presas às dela. E então ela dormiu. Acordou mais tarde, assustada, sim, mas o pulso de Josh e o costume de estar de mãos dadas com Castle a fizeram achar que ele estava ao seu lado, e perfeitamente vivo. Sabia que veria o namorado se abrisse os olhos, mas preferiu não fazê-lo. Preferiu se enganar pelos breves minutos que antecederam mais uma noite entrecortada de sono.

* * *

><p>Beckett acordou com um sorriso. Josh bagunçava carinhosamente seus cabelos, virando os fios para lá e para cá e desalinhando completamente o que a detetive custava a deixar apresentável todos os dias. Logo os dedos de seu namorado desceram de seu cabelo até sua face, contornando a linha de seu rosto e deixando o rastro quente de sua pele na dela.<p>

– Bom dia. – Disse ela, antes de morder levemente o indicador de Josh quando ele o passou por seus lábios.

Josh substituiu o dedo pela própria boca e beijo-a demoradamente.

– Agora sim, é um bom dia. – Responde ele. – Desculpe, não quis te acordar...

Beckett deixou uma risada leve escapar e finalmente abriu os olhos. Ao invés de encontrar o namorado em completo desalinho, tal como ela, encontrou-o estranhamente arrumado.

– Mentiroso. – Analisou. Ele sempre tinha o intuito de despertá-la com aquele excesso de carícias. Era a mesma coisa quando acordavam juntos em sua casa no final de semana. E nada bom costumava vir depois. – Aonde vai?

Ele suspirou, sabendo que nada que dissesse ou fizesse iria melhorar o que ia dizer:

– Tenho que ir trabalhar. – Cuspiu, da forma mais rápida que pode.

– Mas o qu-

– Desculpe, Kate, você sabe que não é escolha minha. – Interrompeu ele.

Ela abriu a boca, pronta para responder, entretanto, ele tinha razão. Havia entre os dois uma espécie de trato extraoficial. Ela não reclamava do trabalho dele, ele não reclamava do dela. Mas em momentos como aquele, era difícil cumprir o que nunca havia sido prometido.

– Ok... – Disse apenas, com um suspiro.

– Ah, não fique com essa cara. – Pediu ele, vendo o desanimo no rosto de Kate. – Você estava praticamente me expulsando daqui a alguns dias atrás...

Ela desviou o olhar com mais um suspiro. _Não leve a sério tudo o que uma mulher diz._

– Kate, eu tenh-

– Está tudo bem, Josh, tudo certo. – Foi a vez dela de interromper. – Vai, você tem mais o que fazer...

– Kate...

– Já disse que está tudo bem. – Disse ela, seca.

Ela não viu a expressão no rosto de Josh quando ele saiu do quarto, caso o contrário teria percebido o quão chateado ele estava em ter que deixá-la. E teria percebido em si mesma um certo exagero ao reagir tão mal por algo que já acontecera várias e várias vezes. Mas talvez essa repetição fosse exatamente o problema. Ela encarou o teto branco do hospital tentando afastar pensamentos ridículos e infundados por quase duas horas. Eles sempre voltavam. Acontecimentos pequenos e palavras nas quais ela nem mesmo havia prestado atenção na primeira vez começavam a realmente incomodar, e Beckett começava a pensar que todos os homens a sua volta estavam a abandonando quando os parceiros entraram sem aviso algum pela porta. Mas faltava um.

– Hey. – Saudou ela, com parte do bom animo com que acordara ressurgindo ao vê-los.

– Hey, Beckett. – Disse Esposito.

– Hey. – Ryan.

Ela estava se perguntando o que eles estavam fazendo ali, ao invés de investigando a morte de alguém, quando se lembrou da conversa do dia anterior, onde Lanie se oferecera a trazê-los ali para uma visita.

Como sempre, a conversa parou por ali. Ninguém sabia exatamente o que dizer. Não que faltasse assunto, mas nenhum deles parecia digno das visitas ocasionais que faziam. Ao menos até que se lembrassem de assuntos que valiam a pena serem comentados.

– Vocês viram Castle?

– A nova Capitã chegou. – Disseram Ryan e Beckett, em coro, e as duas frases os colocaram em silêncio novamente.

– Se você não sabe, imagine a gente... – Disse Esposito, em resposta à pergunta da detetive. Sua linha de raciocínio era a mesma de Lanie.

Beckett só ficaria intrigada com a resposta mais tarde. Agora, tinha o pensamento tomado pela curiosidade e uma pontada de apreensão. A nova Capitã. _A._ Aquilo era estranhamente desconfortável.

– Me explica essa história direito... Como assim ela "já chegou"?, achei que alguém do próprio 12th seria designado para assumir o posto.

Os outros dois detetives trocaram olhares e risinhos.

– Achou que ia poder mandar na gente, não é, _detetive_? – Provocou Ryan.

Beckett rolou os olhos.

– Eu já mando.

Esposito não segurou a risada e virou, quase gargalhando, para o parceiro murmurando um "ela tem razão, cara".

– Não é por mim, achei que seria colocado alguém que _conhece_ a gente.

Ambos os detetives sabiam qual era a preocupação de Beckett. Algo que, no fundo, fazia parte das preocupações dos dois também. A seriedade voltou à conversa.

– Bom, ela definitivamente não conhece. Ao menos não pessoalmente, mas está a par de toda a _situação_. – Explicou Esposito.

E com "situação" ele queria dizer o antigo acordo entre Montgomery e Castle, Kate sabia muito bem. _Antigo_? Beckett estava realmente pensando naquilo como passado?

– E o que ela pensa a respeito?

Ryan e Esposito se olharam novamente, mas dessa vez com mais seriedade.

– Bom... – Começou Ryan. – Ela deixou bem claro que quer você e Castle na sala dela assim que você sair do hospital.

– Sendo bem sincero, Castle parece incomodá-la um pouquinho.

– Um pouquinho, cara? Você por um acaso não ouviu ela gritando c-

Ryan foi interrompido por um tapa em sua barriga, desferido pelo parceiro a fim de fazê-lo calar a boca. Tinham combinado de não falar muito daquele assunto, porque Beckett com certeza se aborreceria e se preocuparia mais do que o necessário. Embora nenhum deles realmente acreditasse naquilo, ambos achavam melhor acreditar que a desaprovação da nova capitã em relação à Castle mudaria assim que ela o conhecesse. E foi exatamente o que disseram à Beckett.

– Não se preocupe, ela vai se acostumar. Você se acostumou, lembra?

Beckett lembrava. Era impossível não se recordar da época em que ela odiava Richard Castle e rir. Talvez eles tivessem razão. Talvez a capitã também fosse olhar para aquilo mais tarde e rir junto com ela.

– Claro... Vai dar tudo certo. – Disse ela, quase se convencendo.

– É, mas pra isso Castle precisa _aparecer_ no 12th algum dia, – Disse Espósito. – ele não da as caras por lá há séculos...

– Então não é só por aqui... – Murmurou ela. Por lá também não?, pensou Kate. O que estava acontecendo com Castle?

– Ele deve estar fazendo alguma coisa em relação aos livros dele, ou qualquer coisa do gênero.

Beckett assentiu, vendo aquilo como uma situação plausível. Não era raro que ele simplesmente sumisse do mapa e reaparecesse dias depois por causa de um tão chamada "surto de inspiração".

_Artistas... _Pensava ela._ Completamente imprevisíveis._

Ryan e Esposito passaram o resto da tarde toda com a detetive no hospital, conseguindo com eficiência afastar sua mente daquilo que a incomodava. Mas, é claro, a chegada de Iron Gates – e o nome da nova capitã não melhorava em _nada_ a situação – a fazia pensar que voltar ao trabalho depois daquele tiro seria uma tarefa mais complexa do que ela pensava.


	11. Vigésimo Sexto Dia

_**Vigésimo Sexto Dia**_

Castle já tinha passado da fase em que olhava para o teto para tentar retirar os pensamentos românticos a respeito _dela_ há algum tempo. Agora ele apenas o fazia para brincar com a própria mente, apreciando a liberdade de não se sentir mais tão pressionado por si mesmo e tentando arranjar algo útil para fazer. Pensava a respeito dos capítulos de um possível próximo livro – sem nem mesmo ter acabado o que escrevia – quando ouviu a porta do apartamento se abrir. Finalmente. Companhia.

Sem nem mesmo olhar para trás, sabia que era Alexis voltando da escola.

– Olá, pai. – Disse a garota, animada, se largando no sofá ao lado dele. As férias de meio do ano estavam para começar, então ela se daria o luxo de não se importar com lições de casa naquela tarde. Sentia falta do pai, gostava de como ele diminuíra a carga horária de visitas à Kate para ficar em casa. Talvez naquelas férias ele até mesmo não se alienasse nos Hamptons como em todos os verões, já que conseguira tempo para sentar e simplesmente escrever. Seria bom passar um tempo com ele antes de ir para Stanford.

– Boa tarde. – Respondeu, arrumando a própria posição no sofá e fitando a filha com um sorriso. – Como foi na escola? Alguma novidade?

– Nada demais... Lições, aulas... Nada do qual você se interessaria. – Brincou ela.

– Tem razão, deixe a escola pra lá.

– Como foi o seu dia entediante de trabalho?

– Ah, sabe como é, olhar para cima, não fazer absolutamente nada...

– Devia se orgulhar menos de ser um preguiçoso.

– Estar no prazo não tem graça. – Resmungou o escritor, balançando a mão no ar num sinal de indiferença.

– Ah, isso me lembra das minhas estreias nos tempos de glória do Theater District...

Castle e Alexis se viraram para encarar uma dramática Martha, que saia do quarto de hóspedes com os cabelos despenteados e ainda vestida nas roupas da noite anterior. Ela parecia cansada, apesar do sorriso no rosto. A nostalgia era tanta que Castle quase podia vê-la num figurino, encenando Sonhos de Uma Noite de Verão.

– A noite foi muito boa ou muito ruim. – Constatou Alexis, sempre divertida pela personalidade extrovertida e festeira de Martha. Mal parecia ser sua _avó_. Aquele era o tipo de coisa que ela esperava de uma _irmã_. Ou talvez de sua mãe.

De repente a amizade entre Meredith e a sogra parecia fazer sentido para Alexis.

– Sempre vivendo intensamente, não é, mãe?

A atriz apontou para a neta, e se aproximou dos dois massageando as têmporas. _Nunca se é velho demais para Champagne demais._

– Concordo com Richard, estar no prazo não tem graça. O improviso deixa as coisas muito mais naturais. – Martha se sentou do outro lado de Castle, deixando-se relaxar completamente no estofado e deixando a cabeça pender no ombro do filho.

– Pelo bem das minhas notas, eu não penso assim. – Disse garota, analisando as atitudes da avó.

– Meredith me enganou, você foi mesmo adotada! – Disse Castle, tocando o nariz da filha.

– Tudo bem, eu também tive a minha fase responsável. – Castle e Alexis trocaram olhares de dúvida. Secretamente, ambos achavam difícil imaginar uma Martha Rodgers "responsável". – Ela ainda vai descobrir como viver... E como anda a det. Beckett?

O sorriso que Castle tinha cultivado com tanto carinho durante a semana se desfez com a menção ao nome da parceira. Richard esperava qualquer pergunta menos aquela, e certamente ainda não estava preparado para pensar em Beckett novamente. Estava tentando fugir do assunto, tentando não sentir falta. Era absurdo pensar que ele estava... apaixonado, parecia um exagero, mas bem, ele estava. Apaixonado, e, infelizmente, não era recíproco, então ele preferira não levar aquilo adiante. Sabia muito bem que o amor podia ser comparado com uma droga, principalmente quanto à recuperação. Era preciso deixar aquilo que o fazia tão mal, mesmo que a sensação da abstinência pudesse ser pior que o vício em si. E ele havia se viciado na presença de Kate.

Só mais alguns dias, talvez mais uma semana sem vê-la, e ele estaria minimamente desintoxicado. Se convencer de que aquela _apaixonite_ era passageira viria com o tempo. Mas ele precisava daquele tempo sem pensar nela. E isso estava se mostrando uma tarefa muito mais complexa do que devia ser. Mais incrível: não por parte dele.

– Ninguém ligou me convidando para o funeral, então acho que bem. –Respondeu, com certa frieza, tentando impedir que pensamentos a respeito dela se infiltrassem em camadas mais profundas de sua mente.

– Continua com essa brincadeira de não ir visitá-la?

– Não é uma brincadeira, mãe, só acho que não tem necessidade alguma de aparecer lá todos os dias. – Ele tentou, paciente.

– Porque é claro que você tem muito mais o que fazer... – Ajudou Alexis, apenas por brincadeira. Ela não reprovara a decisão do pai, mas não conhecia todos os detalhes. Sendo uma romântica incurável a menina teria adorado saber o que o próprio pai já fizera pela mulher que amava. Ou odiaria saber que ele se colocara em risco por isso, o que era mais provável. O romantismo da garota sempre fora vencido pela razão.

– Vocês tem alguma coisa _direta_ pra me dizer?

– Ah, querido, só estamos preocupadas com você. Não acha que a decisão de simplesmente sumir do mapa foi muito precipitada? Não precisava ser tão radical...

Richard suspirou. _Era_ radical, e aquela era justamente a ideia: ser radical naquele momento e não correr o risco de fazer alguma besteira depois. Ela devia estar orgulhosa. Era raro vê-lo pensando em fazer besteiras.

Além do mais, aquele diálogo já estava parecendo um enorme deja vu.

– Mãe, já falamos sobre isso. Na verdade a conversa foi estranhamente parecida, eu não quero correr o risco de ser repetitivo...

– Mas dessa vez você não me escapa. – Disse ela. – Richard, o que está acontecendo com você?

Ele procurou uma fuga se virando para a filha, mas Alexis tinha no rosto a mesma preocupação e curiosidade que a avó. Castle desviou o olhar novamente para o teto, mas o silêncio que se instalou não o agradou. Ele se sentiu com onze anos novamente, dentro da sala do psicólogo querendo não querer falar sobre assuntos dos quais era mais fácil fugir.

Mas não havia para onde correr.

– Eu... Não _quero_ ver Beckett. – Respondeu, cauteloso. Esperou algum comentário, mas aquelas a seu lado apenas continuaram quietas. – Eu não _posso_ vê-la agora. Ficamos muito próximos desde que nos conhecemos, acho que... acabei gostando dela mais do que eu devia. Não quero correr o risco de piorar a situação. Fiz a besteira de dizer que a amava quando achei que ela ia morrer, mas ela não se lembra, e eu prefiro assim. Assim como sua fase responsável, isso passa, mãe.

– Ah, querido... – Suspirou Martha, sem saber como consola-lo.

Alexis deitou a cabeça no outro ombro do pai, igualmente sem palavras. Nunca achou que o veria dizer algo do gênero. Acostumara-se a vê-lo andar para todo lado de mãos dadas com uma mulher. Castle podia não ser o pior dos mulherengos, mas estava sempre namorando, e pela primeira vez em muito tempo estava devidamente solteiro. Como escritor, ele era um eterno amante, sempre completamente apaixonado por alguém ou alguma coisa – era a descrição do trabalho. Por isso, era estranho ouvir palavras tão decididas de sua boca. Estranho ouvi-lo dizer que havia desistido de levar uma relação adiante. No fundo, Richard Castle podia negar o quanto quisesse, mas Alexis e Martha tinham a impressão de aquela 'fase' não seria assim tão passageira.

O escritor estava apaixonado o suficiente para ter medo de tentar.

* * *

><p>O ápice do tédio fora há três dias, quando ela começara a contar os fios soltos dos lençóis em sua cama – eram trinta e sete. Alguém sempre ia visitá-la, mas o mundo continuava girando, seus amigos e seu namorado ainda precisavam trabalhar e a única pessoa que não tinha absolutamente nada para fazer da vida havia sumido do mapa completamente.<p>

E Beckett estava odiando-o por isso.

Mas agora, concentrada em bater em personagens animados no PSP que Seth lhe emprestara, ela não estava pensando nele. Ao menos não até que o médico entrasse no quarto para a visita da tarde.

Ela nem mesmo descolou os olhos da pequena tela de LCD, quando ele passou pela porta, continuando a apertar os botões do vídeo game portátil tão freneticamente quanto um adolescente viciado em um novo jogo. Seth se apoiou na barra de segurança da cama como sempre fazia, admirando o foco absoluto que Beckett colocava em algo tão bobo e se perguntando se esse era o motivo de seu sucesso como detetive de polícia.

– Você ainda não fechou? – Perguntou ele, cético, e Katherine se deu conta de sua presença com um sobressalto. O PSP escorregou de suas mãos e foi parar em sua barriga. – Eu zerei o _Dissidia_ em três dias e nem jogava tanto quanto você!

– Eu estava _quase_ matando o Sephiroth! – Reclamou a mulher, irritada.

Ela recuperou o aparelho agradecendo aos muitos anos sem jogar vídeo games por não grudar na tela – caso o contrário, ele teria caído em cima de seu peito, causando uma dor que ela preferia não imaginar – e colocou-o de lado.

– Me explica, como você consegue ter tempo pra isso? – Indagou ela, curiosa.

– Não se pode viver de trabalho, não é mesmo? Um homem tem quem ter tempo para suas paixões.

Beckett assentiu concordando. Em alguns trabalhos como o dos dois, aqueles que podiam tomar conta da vida de alguém completamente, era importante ter com o que se distrair. Beckett percebeu que a muito tempo não colocava as mãos em um livro. A saudade do cheiro de páginas novas e de uma boa história invadiu a detetive, e ela se pegou pensando que parte daquilo era culpa de seu namoro com Josh. Podia ser bom ter um namorado, mas ela já conseguia admitir para si mesma que ler era seu verdadeiro escape da realidade depois de um dia difícil.

– E o que o trás aqui, dessa vez? – Ela já imaginava informações técnicas a respeito de sua saúde, mas ele apenas sorriu.

– Você já está muito bem, Kate, é improvável que fique por aqui por muito mais que mais um mês. Seu estado é estável, então eu vim aqui para... conversar.

Beckett levantou uma sobrancelha. Aquilo era no mínimo estranho, mas ela não negou a companhia. Apenas balançou os ombros e deixou-se iniciar a conversa perguntando um simples "como assim?".

– Na verdade é minha hora e meia de almoço, e você está com a minha única diversão, – Ele apontou para o console preto perto de Kate. – então resolvi vir te encher o saco. Isso e o fato de que você tem andado estranhamente irritada, e já resolvemos o problema do tédio, então... – Beckett bufou e rolou os olhos, mas ele não desistiu. – Querendo ou não, você é algo como minha amiga, Kate, estou preocupado.

A detetive esboçou um sorriso. E então começou a falar, provavelmente por já estar farta de se importar a toa com algo tão bobo. Como o médico mesmo dissera vários dias antes, ele era o único que _poderia_ ouvi-la.

– Eu... ando um pouco chateada. – Começou, olhando para um ponto qualquer na parede. Seth se sentou na cadeira, mas puxou-a para perto de Kate. – Acho que é mais que só o tédio. Ficar aqui me estressa mais do que o 12th. Eu sinto falta da papelada, de... – Ela cortou a própria fala, ainda desconfortável. Seth deixou que ela reencontrasse a coragem de continuar. Já tinha acostumado a dificuldade de algumas pessoas de falar a respeito de si mesmas. Os olhos da detetive pareceram brilhar um pouco mais quando ela recomeçou – correr atrás dos caras maus, de terminar um caso, da farra pós-caso, sinto falta de C-

Ela parou novamente, dessa vez travando palavras que quase saíram sozinhas, sem que ela tivesse controle nenhum.

– Você sente falta de Castle, isso não é novidade nenhuma. – Afirmou o médico. Beckett lhe lançou um olhar confuso e ele apenas rolou os olhos. – Você não engana ninguém Katherine, você perguntou por ele durante uma semana e meia e depois simplesmente começou a agir como se ele não existisse mais.

Kate abriu a boca para rebater o comentário, mas só conseguiu rir. Não por negação, mas pelo reconhecimento. Era ridículo o quanto aquilo era verdade.

– É, sinto falta dele, também. Ele me diverte. Me distrai. – Disse ela.

– Porque não liga pra ele?

– Se ele não veio é porque tem coisas mais importantes pra fazer.

– Ele é escritor, Kate. Só vai ter coisas importantes para fazer quanto tiver meses de atraso e a ex-mulher enchendo o saco.

Conhecendo Richard, aquilo provavelmente era verdade.

– A questão é que ele teria vindo se quisesse.

– Porque não liga pra ele?

– Você escutou o que eu disse, por um acaso?

Seth suspirou.

– Ok, faça como quiser. – Ele olhou no relógio. – Ainda tenho coisas a fazer antes de voltar ao trabalho, então vou deixar você aqui pensando em como seria se você simplesmente deixasse de ser chata e ligasse para ele.

Beckett revirou os olhos e deixou que ele fosse embora sem mais nenhuma palavra.

O problema é que ele sempre conseguia plantar aquela semente de caos na mente da detetive. E se ela realmente ligasse?

Não podia ser tão ruim assim, podia?

* * *

><p><em><strong>Ah, fic que não acaba...<strong>_

Sério, Countup já está me irritando. Minha falta de tempo também, e fica cada vez pior. E pior ainda é não saber como isso tudo vai acabar...

Tudo bem, uma hora eu decido/descubro.

Me digam ai como foi o capítulo. Não é enrolação juro, é que é tem diálogos pra acontecer ainda, hehe.

Ok, talvez eu esteja enrolando. Só um pouquinho...


End file.
